Happily Never After
by ccrulz
Summary: Secret to Love, Lies and Betrayal. Will Vicki get a happily ever after or will it be a 'never' after? Does the serum work and who is stalking her..
1. Chapter 1

The past couple of months had been a whirlwind for Vicki and Henry. Vicki was virtually living at Henry's condo, her eyesight was completely restored and she'd never felt better. Coreen had even commented on how she looked.

"So, Vicki, you look rather..um..relaxed and younger, any particular reason?" Coreen was always fishing for information but Vicki wasn't biting, well not Coreen anyway.

"Thanks, new moisturizer and no Coreen, I'm not telling you about my relationship with Henry, sorry!" she said as she gave Coreen a little grin. Coreen sighed and plopped into her office chair. They had just finished up about half a dozen plain cases and Vicki had gotten a strange new client, one that seemed paranormal. Coreen had been thrilled, Vicki had been cautious. She still held a few light lines from her experience with Dahak and wasn't likely to forget them anytime soon. She realized that although she was safe from Asteroth, she might not be completely cleared of any other evil entering this realm. Since Henry had told her that she was cleansed, probably he said, she was still uneasy if not moreso than before. She wondered if at anytime something could just cross over and attack as Dahak had done. With the likelihood of Vicki becoming pregnant by Henry slim to none, the option of that added cleansing procedure was out of the question. Henry had suggested a sperm bank at one point just to be sure, she had punched him and told him to go to hell. Sweet Vicki that she was, always had something positive and encouraging to say..but there was one kind of evil she didn't think about very often anymore. The kind that wasn't demonic or otherwordly so to speak.

She didn't think about evil coming in a phsyical form looking for revenge.

**ONE MONTH AGO**

"So, you just want me to watch and see huh? And you gonna pay me all this money for that?" the big burly man asked the cloaked figure. The figured nodded yes in response to the man's question.

"Damn! Alright," he said shaking his head and giving a faux salute, "you got it!" With that, the man was gone and the figure stared after him into the night. Vicki and Henry would never be happy, it just wasn't going to happen and they would make sure of it.

"Henry? You up?" Vicki called upon unlocking his...their...she didn't know..whatever..the condo. She shook her head still wondering if she had done the right thing, still questioning to this day if she had made the right move. She did feel different after the shot. A few days after the injection however, she woke up sick with a very high fever.

"Vicki!? Vicki..oh my..Vicki!? Wake up!" Henry had come to life beside her feeling the heat from her body as well as her shaking and shivering. She only moaned, then tossed and turned. When he couldn't awaken her, he had hastily dressed her and rushed her to Dr. Rajani. He certainly couldn't take her to a normal doctor. What the hell would he say?

"Excuse me, yes I gave her an experimental injection of a man's blood, trying to make her immortal without turning her into a vampire, can you help her?" Yeah right. Luckily, Rajani was still there when Henry came barging with an unconscious Vicki in his arms.

"Here, put her on this table. It is clean," Rajani pointed to an empty table in the morgue. Vicki would not be thrilled if she knew she was there on an exam table used specifically for dead bodies but right now, she was so sick she had no clue as to where she was.

"What's happened to her?" Rajani began to take her vitals. Her blood pressure was low, her heart rate was high, her pupils were dialated and her tempurature was..Rajani's eyes went wide upon reading the thermometer.

"107!? That cannot be right, quickly Henry, let's cool her down," She began to push her into the large refrigeration area. Henry had a firm grip on the rolling table with a wild look on his face. The refrigeration unit was where all the dead bodies were, not where Vicki would want to be either. Henry was the only dead body she would prefer to be with.

"Wait..I don't think she'd..." Rajani cut him off.

"Henry we have no idea what is happening with her. She might be having a reaction to the serum I made. If it is my fault, I cannot live with myself if she dies," Rajani said firmly. Henry's eyes turned dark and he growled with the words "if she dies." No! That could not happen, not after everything they had done and how patiently he had waited for her to come around in the end. He pushed the table quickly and realized at the same time, he was terribly hungry. He had not fed as he was too worried about getting Vicki help.

"Henry, did you not feed?" He looked at her incredulously.

"No, how could you.." he wondered.

"I can see by the pallor in your face, you look sick too but I know it is not sickness." Vicki's skin was pale, almost translucent, her eyes sunken and dark as if she had a terrible case of the flu with a touch of anemia thrown in.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave her," he said brushing Vicki's hair from her hot cheek.

"Fine, let me get you something then," Rajani left Henry in the cooler with Vicki's shivering body. She shook so violently at one point he had to hold her down to keep her from falling off of the table. He bent down, kissed her and whispered he was so sorry for giving her the shot as a single tear trickled down his cheek. Rajani came back with a strange looking bag.

"Here," she handed it to Henry. Vicki had stopped shaking and Henry was able to take the bag from Rajani.

"What is this?"

"Well, it's not fresh but it's safe, I assure you. I know you don't care for bagged blood but please, nourish yourself Henry," she told him. Turning his back as he didn't want Rajani to see him feed, he sniffed the bag noticing it had a strange but sweet odor. He turned back around and asked her what was in it.

"It is a sample of blood that I have been...given.." she hesitated, "for purposes of study. I have studied it and it is good, just not for what I wanted."

"What IS it?"

Rajani sighed, "It's synthetic in nature, Henry. That's all, lots of vitamins, proteins, it's supposed to be good, really."

"Really." he stated grimly. She nodded and urged him to 'drink up'. Looking back down at Vicki who was shivering still but only in spurts, he relunctantly drank knowing it was for her.

He had no idea how much for her it would be...


	2. Teaser

As Vicki locked the door of the condo behind her, she remembered back to when she had to recover from her experience, her face somewhat sad with knowledge they had gained concerning one of Rajani's family memebers.

**AFTER VICKI'S REACTION:**

When Vicki had recovered, Rajani had ordered her to take multi-vitamins for several weeks to help build her system up.

"And," Rajani pointed between the two, "no feeding from her for at least a week." she raised an eyebrow for emphasis. Vicki snorted her disapproval and knowning had been said it front of Henry, she knew for certain that Henry would stick to it.

"So, guess it'll be all take out then huh?" Vicki said sarcastically. Of course, that was not Vicki's only concern.

"Actually, I was thinking of asking for some of that blood the good doctor gave me, it wasn't half bad really," he grinned doing his best to appease Vicki. She looked at him slyly then back at Dr. Rajani.

"What the hell was in that? Henry would never willingly take that again unless there's some sort of aphrodisiac in it which he doesn't need," Vicki teased. If vampires could blush, Henry surely would have been at that point.

"No, no..just lots of natural stuff, very good stuff actually." Dr. Rajani was being rather cryptic.

"And I should tell you Henry, it will stay in your system for about two to three weeks," she said with a smile.

"What? What will stay in his system?" Vicki had asked.

"The special ingredient and before you ask," she put her hand up, shook her head and closed hr eyes, "I do NOT know what it is. I was not privy to that information. Only that it was a rejuvination type herb. That's all I know. Now, if you'll excuse me," she started to leave but Henry stopped her.

"What was the blood to be used for?" he was curious at this point.

Dr. Rajani said nothing for a moment then, after clearing her throat she told them of her sick niece. As she shared with them how she had an incurable blood disease and that she had been hoping she could alter this synthetic blood to help replace her sickened blood, her eyes misted with tears and her heart ached with a feeling of failure.

"Is it cancer?" Vicki asked softly. The doctor shook her head no.

"It's a rare blood disease. The platelets are eaten up but cannot be replaced fast enough. This synthetic blood is used in other countries in emergencies, it was developed by a doctor overseas seeing the need for such things. Not a lot of blood donors there," she explained.

"Huh..well Henry, can't go there can ya?" Vicki ribbed him with her elbow trying to lighten the mood a little. Henry narrowed his eyes letting Vicki know he was not happy with her smart ass remark. Vicki mouthed 'sorry' and rolled her eyes.

"At any rate, it didn't look as though the rejuvinating herb was as strong as it should be, therefore, it was useless to me," she shrugged. Henry could hear the sadness in her voice, Vicki could clearly see it in her eyes. Henry wondered silently why Dr. Rajani didn't change the formula herself but then realized it was probably not something she had access to.

"As for you my dear," she patted Vicki's shoulder, "you are fine. It seems that your body had a delayed reaction to the serum, nothing harmful just trying to adjust to it's new chemistry. This should have no lasting effects." And with that, she busied herself with work. Henry and Vicki had left with the medications they had received while both of them worried about Dr. Rajani's neice.

"I wish there was something we could do for her," Vicki finally said after a long silence in the car.

"As do I," Henry said as he took Vicki's hand and kissed it.

"So, where to?" he asked. Vicki was incredibly hungry and asked that he drive through a burger place on the way back to the condo.

"Then, I want to be pampered a little, I mean, I am still recovering and since you have to have your little take out meals, I need you to show me how much you really love me," she grinned mischeviously.

"I don't think that will be a problem and just for your information, they are nothing to me, just nourishment." Vicki knew that to be true. Usually, he did feed elsewhere about three times a week. Her body just couldn't keep up with Henry's need to eat. She was okay with that arrangement, it kept him alive for her to enjoy.

"I know. I just like teasing you. Hey!" she said with a start, "you don't think I'll need some other form of nourishment with this change, do you?" she teased. Henry growled and frowned.

"No," he grumbled, "I told you you're not a vampire, just immortal." Vicki laughed her ass off. Knowing she had made him jealous helped her trust issues considerably.

"I'm teasing Henry and uh..I kinda thought I was a vampire the other night. You were rather," she licked her full lips erotically her eyes half-lidded and full of sexiness, "tasty..." she hissed out purposely. Henry groaned and set his mouth in a firm line, his fangs slipping at the very thought of him in her mouth. She was very talented, he couldn't deny that.

"You're being very naughty, Vicki," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Wait til you get me home," she purred. Henry put the pedal to the metal and all the while decided he would persuade the burger joint to make it quick.

Henry got Vicki home quickly, she ate in the car. She knew Henry was eager when he suggested she eat in HIS car, his pride and joy. Upon arriving home, Vicki suddenly felt dizzy but then regained herself.

"Are you okay? We can wait," Henry offered. Vicki shook her head as she went into the condo. Without saying a word, she began to peel her clothes off and toss them over here shoulder.

"What do you think?" she said, her bare ass now showing as it walked away from Henry.

"I think I'm glad you ate, you'll need your strength..."

**A MONTH LATER-ANOTHER MEETING**

"Well, what do you have to report?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Not much, just um..well they are together all night, she comes in late..let's see..oh..the cop, he comes around sometimes but he looks like he's sneaking in and out, " the man shrugged.

"That's IT?" the figure growled. Fists clenched, a hand suddenly lashed out at the man knocking him off his feet. He landed with a thud and bruised ego.

"Hey! Look, I didn't sign up for no abuse here," he threw the notes at the figure and got up to leave.

"Wait, that was uncalled for. Just keep...keep watching, report to me next week." the figure turned to leave.

"Hey!" he called after it, "HEY!! You gonna call with a meeting place?"

"Yes." was all he got.

"Damn, I hate these jobs,'" the man muttered as he walked away shaking his head.

**PRESENT**

Vicki smiled when she remembered their hot lovemaking session upon returning home from her experience. That smile was still on her face when Henry walked through his bedroom doors.

"Miss me?" she asked throwing her keys on the stand. Driving had been a treat after all this time and Henry had made sure she drove a nice car, a brand new red mustang, fully loaded.

"I've been sleeping but if I could dream, it would be of you," he said as he swept her up in his arms and began to show her how much he missed her.

"Yeah..you missed me.." Vicki smiled as she felt Henry against her...


	3. Strawberries and Chocolate

As Henry began to kiss Vicki, the fact that she was finally happy for once in her life was not lost on the two of them. Knowing that she was with Henry forever, so they hoped with her changes, knowing that her trust was slowly building was something that brought both great sastifaction. She smiled as she thought to herself.."not nearly as satisfied as she was about to be". Henry nuzzled her neck as he bit down softly with blunt teeth. Vicki turned her neck inviting him to do more. Her supple neck now exposed to Henry was going to be the death of him he was sure. Vicki was ready for the ride of her life when Henry suddenly did something that made Vicki frown, he pulled away to look at her.

"Why are you stopping?" she huffed. Henry took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Vicki gasped at the sight before her. Henry had been up for about an hour and she had seen by the red in his lips and flush in his cheeks he had already fed. That had taken Vicki some time to get used to although she wasn't certain she would ever get competely used to the fact that Henry's nature required him to sustain his life by feeding from other women. He assured her it was food and nothing more. Somehow, amazingly, Vicki was able to be okay with that.

"Why do you do these things?" she asked softly. Mike had been sweet, loving and caring but Henry was simply full of romance and it was a new concept for Vicki. Sex was sex but romantic sex, well that was beyond words.

"You have to ask?" he said as he wrapped himself around he from behind. Candles were lit throughout the room and as they flickered, the created strange shadows on the walls. Rose petals were strewn over the bed spilling down onto the floor. Chilled champagne was by the bed, along with strawberries and chocolate. Vicki's nostrils caught the smell of Mexican food letting her know he'd ordered in for them both before she arrived.

"You don't eat," she reminded him as she moved toward the bed.

"Not food," he growled. Vicki grew wet with that innuendo alone and coupled with the heavy kissing they had been doing earlier, she was certain it wouldn't take much for her to explode with pleasure. Henry was beside her on the bed in an instant. He was in nothing but his pajama bottoms and Vicki was more than sure he had gone commando, she had felt it earlier. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

"Are you happy?" he asked her softly as he peered into her eyes.

"What? Of course! Why are you asking me that?" she laughed nervously. Even after building her securities, she still had her moments of holding back and open conversation about matters of the heart was one of those areas she was still treading lightly on.

"No regrets?" he asked again staring at her intently.

"No, should I have any?" Vicki was losing her mood. Why the hell was Henry asking these questions? She was perfectly happy, wasn't she? Damn!

"No, just checking, I want you to always be happy Vicki. That's my goal in life, to make you happy," he smiled.

Vicki stood up and took her shirt off, undid her jeans and slid out of them very slowly and sexy, then as she stood before Henry in nothing but her lacey red panties and bra, Henry shivered and groaned. Henry pulled her to stand between his legs and began to kiss her flat stomach. Vicki's hands went to Henry's hair and wound in it, pulling him closer. Henry didn't need any encouragement, her finely curved body was all he needed. His long, talented fingers worked their way up her sides softly stroking the perfect curve of her waist. Vicki's body responded to his touch with shudders and goosebumps. Sighs left her full lips as Henry found his way to her bra, slid his hands up underneath it and pushed it away to release her breasts. Henry noticed they seemed fuller but didn't seem to mind in the least because even a vampire still has his man underneath and large breasts were always a favorite. His hot wet tongue found her already peaked in anticipation of his mouth preparing to devour her. Deftly, he reached around and unsnapped her bra, throwing it over his shoulders with flair. Vicki giggled slightly then hissed as his mouth covered one breast, his hand covering the other one. Henry's sucked and pulled at her breast, first one then the other. He alternated his tongue from flat to stiff as he manuevered his way around her hard nub, flicking and sucking her into a frenzy. His free hand rubbed and pinched her neglected breast then worked its way down to her panties. He slipped his hand into her wet center as her body bucked toward him ready for him to work his magic. Moving quickly, Henry pulled at her silk panties and they came off with a snap. Vicki didn't care in the least that it was the fourth pair this month, it was well worth it. Henry's mouth continued it's magic at her breast while his fingers slipped inside and started theirs. Vicki was nearly limp as warm, electric shocks moved through her sending her into small spasms. Suddenly, she was on her back on the bed with Henry hovering over her and now he too devoid of any clothing. Even in the dim light Vicki could now see well enough to know that his throbbing erection was aching to be in her as much as she was aching to have slam into her with the kind of force that only Henry could give.

Henry bent to kiss her, his tongue parting her full lips and diving in to taste her. He pulled away and reached over to dip a strawberry in chocolate. He let the chocolate drizzle over her breasts twirling it around her hard nubs with the cold strawberry. The warmth of the melted chocolate was in contrast to the hard, cool strawberry making it a very erotic and wild sensation. Vicki arched and closed her eyes as he leaned down to lick her clean then put the strawberry at her mouth for her to taste. Vicki eagerly ate part of it then threw it down and pulled him in for another deep, passionate kiss. As he lay close to her, she wriggled down trying to get him to take her. He could taste the sweetness of the strawberry still in her mouth. Henry pulled away again to kiss her neck, licking the salty sweat that had begun to form on it from the heat of their lovemaking and continue down to the valley of her heaving breasts. He continued his path, stopping at her navel to dip his tongue in and swirl it around. Groans and moans fell from Vicki's parted mouth, her eyes closed as Henry found her sensitive center and began to swirl it with his tongue. He licked and nipped at her folds, darting his tongue in and out before returning to her pulsing center. Feeling her close, Henry slipped his fingers in adding to her pleasure. As she reached completion, Henry felt her tighten and her juices began to flow as she cried out with ecstacy. Moving to her thigh, he bit down and drank her oragsm filled blood, sending her into so many spasms she thought she would lose consciousness. Her hands grabbed the sheets pulling them up as she screamed out Henry's name, bucking and jerking until she was spent. Henry moved up and teased her opening with his hard tip.

"Vicki, I love you," he whispered into her ear as he pushed his hard length into her. She welcomed him, sighed and shuddered as he stretched her and engulfed him with her wet walls. Henry began to ride her and Vicki eagerly matched his rhythm with one of her own. Their bodies slapped together as Henry pushed her legs up for better, deeper access. Vicki's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the warmth once again building within her lower regions. Henry held off, knowing she was close. As Vicki's walls tightened and loosened over and over around Henry's steely rod, he finally spilled into her arching his back and roaring as he finished with her.

"By the way," Vicki panted, "I love you too." she grinned. She had that post-orgasm smile on her face that Henry was more than willing to put there as much as possible.

"Still want to know if I'm happy?" she asked as she moved a sweat soaked strand of hair from Henry's face.

"I think it would be unfair to ask you that right now," he smiled. Vicki laughed and kissed his cheek, then pulled away frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this won't be real," she said after a long pause. Henry sighed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"This is real, it's not a dream and I'm not going anywhere," he said softly as he kissed the top of her head, "nothing will tear us apart, not ever," he added.

Little did he know...


	4. Ronnie

"I'm tired of these lame reports. I need something better. And, I need more on routine. This is too back and forth, I can't formulate a plan with it being all over the place," his employer informed him.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me. I watch them, that's it. Unless you want to set a trap or somethin' I don't know what to tell ya," the man shrugged. The figure stopped pacing the warehouse.

"A trap, yes but...we have to be careful and it has to be believable. I've had things go wrong before..." The man nodded, asked what night was best and said he would work on it. After shooing him away, the figure stared out into the night.

"You won't be happy at all Henry. Vicki must die, there's no way around it, I cannot let this happen.." the dark figure left the warehouse hoping the stupid man could do his job or he would need to die sooner than anticipated.

The only drawback to Vicki and Henry's relationship was Henry's issues with being alive during the day. Vicki missed him but then again, there was the added benefit of being able to still do whatever the hell she wanted without worrying he was going to call constantly wanting to know where she was or what she was doing. The morning after their strawberry and chocolate session, Vicki had an appointment with a scientist. She was still secretly working on getting the formula for the synthetic blood for Dr. Rajani. With her niece was getting sicker and no cure in sight, Vicki was trying to help out anyway she could. The scientist had been given a bag of the blood to see if she could break the formula. Vicki's appointment was at noon and she had slept until ten.

"Damn! It's ten.." Vicki picked up her phone and dialed Coreen,"Yeah, it's me. Look, I overlsept..why thanks, hadn't realized I'd been doing that ALOT lately..anyway..Coreen just LISTEN please.." she waited, "thanks. I need to push my morning appointment with Ms. Lowery to afternoon, I've got an appointment with someone in two hours, yeah..thanks." she rolled her eyes as she clicked the phone shut. Coreen would not let up on trying to butt into her life but damned if she didn't love the little goth anyway. Heading to the shower, she realized suddenly she didn't feel well. Her head was spinning and she was nauseous. She had not been sick since recovering from the reaction and she was hoping this wasn't something realted to that incident.

"I didn't eat last night! " she suddenly remembered aloud, but then again, she sure wasn't hungry right now. Their lovemaking session had left her satiated and she had not been hungry for the food Henry had ordered for her. After showering, she hastily dressed, kissed Henry goodbye and carefully exited his room. She still felt nauesous but decided she'd grab something on the way to her meeting. The dizziness had faded but was still there underneath the nausea. Shaking her head, she mumbled how she was stupid for not eating. When Henry fed from her, it weakend her a little even though her chemistry was changed somewhat. Skipping meals was now not an option with Henry's feedings becoming more often. She was willing to change her diet in order to maintain that part of their relationship. Vicki would never admit out loud it wasn't just the sexual satisfaction from him feeding from her but the feeling of unity and closeness, that would admit needing Henry and she wasn't quite ready for that.

As Vicki pulled into the unversity parking lot, she caught a glimpse of a man that had been following her in an old truck. Eyeing him, she ingrained his face into her mind. After meeting with the scientist, she made a mental note to confront him if he was still there.

"You're not a very good PI if I can see you, dumbass," she muttered as she exited her mustang. Vicki went to the office of Dr. Veronica Riser. Vicki knocked first and was answered with a bubbly 'come on in' from the other side. Dr. Riser was a tall, very buxom blonde. Vicki was tempted to ask if she'd worked her way through school at Hooters but thought better of the comment. Who was she to judge? Obviously, she was a very intelligent woman. She was head of the science department and came highly recommended.

"You must be Vicki Nelson, nice to meet you," Dr. Riser got up, extended her hand and smiled warmly. She was a beautiful woman, perfect teeth and eyes so blue they were almost transluscent.

"Hi, you must be Dr. Riser, thanks so much for agreeing to meet with me," Vicki gave her a hearty shake back and took the seat across from her that was offered.

"No problem," she shooed her hand,"and call me Ronnie. Dr. Riser is so formal and just for the record, I actually did work at Hooters my first two years of college." she smiled broadly and pointed to a picture on her wall. Vicki's mouth came open then closed when she saw the photo. About ten women stood together with Ronnie in the center, towering above them all and holding her diploma.

"Wow, sorry, was I that obvious?" Vicki asked with a sheepish grin.

"Nah, I'm just used to it and proud really, I've got nothing to be ashamed of. Gotta do what you gotta do, besides, all the customers assumed I was a dumb blonde and felt sorry for me, great tips that way," she winked. Both women laughed at the one track, simple mindedness of most men.

"Now, to your problem at hand, I think I can help you. I've been looking at this and really, it isn't difficult but the properties are a fine tuned mixture, that's what took me so long to break it." she handed Vicki a piece of paper with all kinds of strange looking numbers, drawings and letters.

"Uh...I don't read scientific," Vicki shook her head and handed it back.

"Oh no," she put her hand up to Vicki,"this is for you to give to your doctor friend. I broke the code, she just has to tweak it."

"Really? Wow, you are good," Vicki said. She visited with the scientist a little longer and then boldy asked her a question, surprising herself in the process.

"I have a strange question. Have you ever come across anyone that thinks they are a vampire, you know, the whole drinking blood, sunlight thing," Vicki tried to act as if it were just a normal, but strange question. Ronnie stilled and sat back in her chair. After studying Vicki for a moment, she cleared her throat and became very serious.

"Vicki, if I told you there really were vampires, would you believe me?"

"I might, why?"

"Because there are, they exist. I've seen one, knew one for awhile, he wanted me to make him mortal again. He missed having a family and he felt he had lived too long but I as much as I tried, I couldn't help him," her voice held that sound of lost love kind of sadness. Vicki felt her heart tighten.

"May I ask his name?" she said. DON'T BE HENRY, DON'T BE HENRY..kept running through Vicki's mind.

"Yeah, his name was Jagger," she laughed as her eyes misted somewhat.

"As in..Mick?" Vicki asked tentatively.

"Yep. His original name was Lawrence, you know Larry... he hated it so he changed it to Jagger, it fit him too. Didn't really think Larry the vampire was too sexy. At any rate, no one has ever believed me yet, you do. Why is that?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"I'm more open-minded you could say," Vicki got up to leave. Vicki thanked her once more telling her this might save a little girl's life.

"One more thing, Vicki," Ronnie said. Vicki stopped and turned back toward the other woman.

"Yes?"

"The rejuvinating herb was strong even in that sample you gave me. It can't be too strong or the recipient will bleed to death," she warned.

"No pressure," Vicki sighed.

"Good luck," Ronnie said with a warm smile.

"Thanks.."

Vicki knew it would take more than luck. She also intended on finding a little more about this Jagger person. Well aware there were other vampires in the area, she never thought anyone would mention one in the same city. Vicki noticed the man was gone or at least he appeared to be. She was deep in thought and didn't see that he was still there, just hiding a little better.

"She went to see the scientist," the man reported over the phone.

"No, I don't know what for..yes, I will watch...yes, I will get it done," then the phone went dead. The man decided he needed to double his fee, this shit wasn't worth what he was being paid.


	5. Accusations

Vicki was deep in thought when Coreen's second round of "hey Vicki" caught her attention.

"What?" Vicki snapped.

"Excuse me.." Coreen snapped back, "what's wrong with you? You've been out of it since your meeting earlier."

"Not feeling well," she told her honestly with a slight shrug. She still didn't feel well from this morning but didn't quite know why. Henry wouldn't be up for a few hours, her new client was due in about thirty minutes and her mind was still reeling over Ronnie's revelation about the vampire Jagger.

"Anyways, as I was saying, someone called for Ms. Lowery and said she would need to reschedule and Mike is coming over after work, he asked that you wait," Coreen bit her lip waiting for Vicki's response to both pieces of information.

"Really, did he say why?"

"Nope, just that he wanted to see you. He's been seeing you a lot lately huh?" Coreen was digging yet again.

"Coreen, that's none of your business, remember?" Vicki reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, just thought I'd give it a shot. I wish I had just ONE man that wanted me like those two want you, lucky," Coreen pouted.

Vicki shook her head and watched Coreen huff into her area and plop down at her desk. She did feel sorry for the young girl. She was pretty, smart and full of life and yet, her love life seemed to always be in the toilet. Coreen was right, Vicki was fortunate to have two men so adoring of her but for Vicki, it felt more like smothering sometimes. Knowing she should be grateful was hard for Vicki because she was so independent, but then again, these months with Henry had been happy and relaxing for her. Vicki nearly fell out of her chair when the phone rang pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Vicki said as she peered over at Coreen. Coreen was transferring a call when she could have clearly told her to pick it up from the other room.

"You have a phone call Ms. Nelson," Coreen said in her most snippy professional voice. Vicki narrowed her eyes at her and told her to transfer it.

"Vicki Nelson speaking." Vicki listened to the caller on the other end her eyebrows screwing together in a frown as she wondered who the hell was on the other end. It was a male voice but one she didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" She finally asked with irritation dripping from her voice. A loud click followed her question. Vicki slammed the phone down.

"Coreen!" she. Hearing the anger in her voice, Coreen decided that irritating her further would not help.

"What is it Vicki?" she bounded in.

"Who the hell **was** that?" Vicki asked as she pointed to the phone.

Coreen shrugged, "I...I don't know, they didn't say, why?"

"He said I needed to meet with them in the park, that they had some information on the Lowery case but I didn't see Ms. Lowery, she cancelled." Vicki reminded her.

"Yeah, but...how did..how did he know you were meeting with her?" Coreen wondered.

Vicki thought a moment then snapped her fingers.

"Ms. Lowery cancelled her appointment, but was it a man or a woman that called and cancelled?" Coreen thought a minute then said, "a man."

"I wonder..." Vicki thought that maybe this Ms. Lowery was now in danger for some reason. What the hell did this unkown woman have to do with a strange man wanting Vicki to come to the park?

"Coreen, what's the case on Ms.Lowery?" Coreen was one step ahead and had retrieved the file already. Ms. Lowery was coming in to see if Vicki could find her missing son.

"Hmm...nothing remarkable about that," Vicki said out loud while she read. Suddenly, she stopped and put her finger in one spot that Coreen had noted.

"Yeah, thought that was weird," Coreen shrugged. Coreen had written...

..."Ms. Lowery states that her son had become a night owl, he looked pale and was being evasive about his whereabouts, he had not hung around his old friends in a long time and had taken up with some new, dark group that she didn't like, he was missing for a over two months now..." Vicki's thoughts went to the new little cult of teenagers and young adults that were into the whole vampire thing, having no idea there were vampires they were trying to become one, so to speak. The problem had led to a few raids and arrests due to overzealous partygoers. She had no clue at this point this all led back to her and someone wanting her dead.

"Evasive? Wow, Coreen, you impress me," Vicki smiled at her beaming assistant.

"So, what do you think?" Coreen asked, back to her little perky self.

"I think that I should go to the park, see what's happening," Vicki told her.

"Wait, you can't go alone," Coreen warned her.

"No, I can go with you though," a familiar male voice said.

Mike Celluci had just walked into Vicki's office.

"Thanks but I'm good," Vicki started to brush past him.

"Now wait, I came here for reason," Mike pointed for her to sit back down.

"Look, this guy said a I need to meet him at eight, I've got to get some things taken care of before then," she told him.

"I need you to listen, Vicki. There have been some deaths and it looks like a..." Mike couldn't bring himself to say it. His face showed what Vicki knew he was searching for but couldn't say.

"A vampire, is that what you want to say?" Vicki smirked.

"Yeah. I'm more than sure **he's** getting **his** nutrition," Mike shot back.

Vicki grimaced and smiled, "You're damn straight."

This was going to be a long night...


	6. Revelations

"Hey, wait a minute! Henry would never hurt anyone!" Coreen came to Henry's defense quickly.

"Did I SAY it was Henry Coreen?" Mike said as he turned back to Vicki.

"You implied it," Coreen shot back. Mike sighed, nervously ran his hands through his hair and realized she was right, he had implied it was Henry. He would have to deal with that later. Right now, he had more pressing matters at hand.

"Look, I need your help. We've got three dead bodies and they all look like that little incident we had before with the.." Mike was using two fingers and pointing to his neck as if making fang motions.."Aww..you know Vic. Don't make me say it."

He was referring the case with Christina and her newly turned vampire. That had been a tough case and one Vicki hated thinking back to. She wanted to kill that bitch so bad it hurt and yet Henry had saved Christina. Vicki's heart lept and stomach churned at the picture of Christina feeding from Henry after she was burned. The vivid memory made her sicker to her stomach than she already was.

"Alright Mike but.." Vicki suddenly felt dizzy again and then she felt nothing. She was on the floor with a thud before Mike could catch her.

"Vicki!" Mike cried out as he rushed over to her. Coreen was stunned to the point of impairing her thinking skills and ability to react to the situation. Vicki Nelson never passed out. She didn't even think those words went together in the same sentence.

"Coreen, call 911, quickly!" Mike ordered snapping Coreen out of her stupor.

"Vicki, hey, Vic, can you hear me?" Mike asked frantically as he checked her vitals and was relieved to find they were good. Vicki fainting was rare but better than some serious illness. Before the EMT's arrived, Vicki began to rouse by slowly opening her eyes and was suprised to find that Mike and Coreen were staring down at her. With the worried looks on their faces, she quickly realized she was on the floor.

"What the fuck happened?" were Vicki's first words, the delicate flower that she was. Attempting to sit up was not fruitful due to her head feeling as if it were on a pottery wheel. She was forced to lie on the floor for a bit longer and she let everyone know she was less than thrilled about being incapacitated. It wasn't long before she could sit on her own and other than a sore spot where she'd hit her head on the floor, she felt fine. Trying to convince everyone else was futile.

"I'm fine, really. I just think I haven't been eating enough," Vicki did not want to go to the hospital. She cursed, yelled, tried convincing and even threatened the EMT's with violence at which point they told her they would sedate her if she didn't calm down. Deciding she didn't want to be knocked out with medication she stared at Mike as he insisted she go just to be sure. Vicki flipped him the bird as they wheeled her out. Telling Coreen he would go with her, he asked her to call Henry.

"I guess you should call the bloodsu..." he saw Coreen start to scowl and corrected himslef, " I mean, uh...call Henry's answering machine and let him know what's going on. It's probably his fault anyway," Mike mumbled as he followed the EMT's out of the door. Mike could hear Vicki's loud protests right up until the last click of the second ambulance door.

"I've GOT somewhere to be! Look, I'm fine," Vicki emphatically waved her arms around.

"Ma'am, you fainted.You're not fine, you seem to be a little anemic and your blood sugar has dropped, have you been eating properly?" the man asked.

"No, I know that's what it is. Give me a sandwich and let me stay," she insisted. They both told her no and the last thing that Mike heard was.."Celluci, I'm gonna kick your ass.." as the doors shut.

He knew she probably would too.

**Another meeting, elsewhere in Toronto**

"So, is it set?" The man nodded toward the dark figure.

"Yes, I intercepted her appointment and convinced her to see her at a later date, I will meet with Vicki at the park. Why can't you just do this yourself? I mean you do have special ways of doing things," the man reminded his employer. He knew because he himself had been an unwilling participant in the activities. He was willing at first but then it became so violent and hurtful, he begged it to be stopped to no avail. **What had he gotten himself into?** he often wondered. And yet strangely, he was drawn to it all.

In an instant, he was in the air held by one hand at his throat. His feet dangled in the air while his hands clawed at his throat trying to get the death grip of the hand that held him there pried away so that he could open his airway. The hood fell away from the head of the person who was now attacking him.

Christina was vamped out, her eyes full of rage at this stupid young man. She had come immediately when she found out Henry had stayed and that he was with the human woman. Her contacts shared the information as soon as they knew knowing it would anger her and she would feel the need to intervene. Luckily, she'd found this willing young man who wanted to get into vampires not having a clue as to what he was asking. The man thought it was all mythical and cool, as he had told her. Christina had quickly put him under her spell and convinced it how not cool it could be but now, it was too late. He was hers to do her bidding as long as she wanted.

"I told you, my presence would be felt if I got close to them. I could do damage but not with Henry so close. I need her alone, unprotected. Henry will kill me if I show my face or I wouldn't need you now would I? I should just kill you now and get someone else to do the job, you're pathetic!" she hissed and growled at him. His eyes bulged out, his face turned blue and silently, he pleaded for his life. She dropped him with a thud when she knew he was close to death by strangulation or a crushed trachea. Coughing, he put his hand to his throat and rubbed it. If he knew where her daytime resting place was, he decided he would have staked her while she slept.

"Look," he sputtered, "she will come. I know her, she will come. She is mad now, I heard it in her voice." he was certain this angry woman would show, his life depended on it at this point.

"I hope you're right, I tire of waiting," Christina turned to leave.

"Wait, where do I take her?" he asked.

"Call me when you have her, I'll tell you then," and she was gone in a heartbeat.

"Bitch.." the man mumbled struggling to his feet. It was just seven thirty. It had only been dark for thirty minutes when Christina had found him. He hated her for this, making him feel like less than a man. He had enjoyed her attentions at first, the sex and the feedings. His mother worried but he was beyond caring, he was addicted. Now, however, he might just have to give her over to the other vampire she was so afraid of but what guarantee did he have that the male vampire would help him? He would have one Vicki Nelson, that would be his guarentee. But is that what he wanted to do? He would decide when he had the woman in custody who would pay the higher price.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

One very angry Vicki sat on the edge of the hospital bed signing papers to be released. Mike leaned against the doorframe waiting for the bomb to drop. Vicki kept eyeing him letting him know she couldn't wait until they were alone.

"Ms. Nelson?" a nurse came in rather hurriedly.

"Yes?" Vicki looked up from signing papers to see a worried looking nurse.

"Umm...well there's one test that did come back that you should be aware of," she handed her a sheet. Vicki scanned it and didn't understand.

"What?" Vicki handed it back to her.

"Well..uh.." the nurse looked back at Mike, then back to Vicki.

"Don't mind him, I'm kicking his ass later, what is it?" Vicki smiled.

"You're pregnant," she finally said. Vicki's mouth dropped and as she looked at Mike, who was now as shocked as she was, saw a sight that nearly made her faint again.

Henry was standing right next to Mike and they men were now staring at one another.

Vicki's eyes went wide, "Oh shit..."


	7. Kidnapped

The room was so still you could hear a not only a pin drop but everyone's slowed breathing as well. Henry and Mike stared each other down then slowly turned toward Vicki. Henry asked the nurses politely to leave while he made his way methodically to Vicki. Mike started to follow then thought better of it.

"Vicki did I hear right?" Henry asked. The look on his face was one of pure angst and hurt, his expression showing that he knew this baby couldn't be his. As much as he wanted it to be, it just wasn't possible which left only one alternative, Vicki had cheated on him.

"So they say," she shrugged still unable to believe it herself. It had to be wrong,she thought, there was no way.

"And who might the father be?" Henry asked, his jaw clenching.

"Are you serious?" Vicki shot back. She stared at Henry knowing he was more than serious, he was distraught.

"Yes, I am. Victoria, you know I can't father children, so Micheal, is this your doing?" Mike's mouth dropped open. Vicki hopped off the table, pushed Henry out of the way and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave like this, we need to talk," Henry told her. Brushing past Mike she started to leave without saying a word then changed her mind. They were not getting off that easy, neither one of these men.

Stopping before she left the room completely, she looked at Henry with pain in her eyes and tears threatening to spill over.

"How could you think that of me Henry? After all we have been through, after the lengths we went through to be together you think I would just cheat on you? Is that how little you think of me and my commitment? Oh wait," she put her hand up dramatically, "I can't commit, that's right. I'd have to run back to him!" she yelled pointing at Mike.

"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?" Mike should have kept that comment to himself but realized it much too late. He cleared his throat, jammed his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet.

Telling them both in no uncertain terms to go to hell and stay there, she headed out the door.

"Fuck you both," she added for good measure. Did she fuck them both? Henry didn't know but he did know that he could not father children. He wanted so badly to have children but being dead kind of put a stop to that. His seed was no longer plantable, it was useless.

"Detective, is there something you would like to share with me?" Henry's eyes burned a hole through Mike.

Mike put his hands up in defense, "Hey, it's not for me to say. You need to talk to Vicki." Mike felt nothing but breeze and Henry was gone in a flash. Mike knew he'd done the wrong thing but right now, he didn't care. Sighing, Mike called Coreen to tell her Vicki was fine and ask where exactly she was supposed to be going. Coreen told him somewhere near or in the park but she knew nothing else.

"This should be fun," Mike muttered as he stuck his phone in his pocket.

Vicki hailed a cab and quickly got in the first one that stopped. She ordered him to the park not even realizing at first it was Louie's friend Carl.

"Hey..Ms. PI..what's goin' on?" He grinned at her. The smile faded when he looked in the rearview and saw tears streaming down Vicki's face.

"Hey pretty lady, whatsamatta? I don't like to see no woman cry, you want I should get your man, Henry?" Carl had never met Henry but knew his name through Louie.

Angrily wiping the tears away, Vicki vehemently said hell no. She would not need any 'man' right now. Her mind was reeling over what had just happened. What HAD just happened? Pregnant? That wasn't right and even if it was, how the hell did that happen? What hurt the most was Henry's accusations she had cheated. She hadn't and would never cheat on him. If she truly were pregnant, it had to be Henry's. How? She didn't know. Suddenly she had the realization, a horrific one...what if Dahak had been successful? She couldn't keep it, there was absolutely no way. How would she know? She was yanked back to reality when Carl asked her a question, twice apparently.

"Vicki? Didja hear me? Sure you wanna go to the park right now? It's awful dark.." Carl noted as he pulled to where she had ordered.

"I'll be fine alone, I've been alone a long time, trust me," that statemtent hit home for Vicki. She was destined to be alone, she just knew it. Angry with herself for allowing Henry in, her heart was aching and broken. Happily ever after..right! "More like happily NEVER after," she muttered more to herself than out loud. She had made the wrong choice and her short-lived joy was just that, short-lived. Her feelings of insecurity and fear came tumbling back down fillin her heart with an ache she had only felt once before, when Henry had told her so be it and she thought he was gone.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," she told Carl. Opening the door, she half-fell out of the door in her anger and haste. Her stomach was still a little queasy too thereby not helping her abitity to maintain her balance.

"Dammit!" she cursed out loud. The caller had told her to meet him by the fountain but upon arriving, she saw no one at first. Then, in the dark, a shadowy figure walked toward her.

"You!" Vicki recognized the man but it was too late. It was the man who had been following her, not well albeit but nonetheless he had been following her earlier in the day and she had seen him at the university. After realizing it was him, she knew something was wrong and turned to run. He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her back. Vicki screamed as loudly as possible but his hand went to her mouth so quickly she wasn't sure anyone heard her. He had something on a rag that covered her mouth. Quickly recognizing the familiar smell of chloroform, it wasn't long before Vicki was off to dreamland after being unable to hold her breath any longer without passing out on her own.

"That's it, sleep. Now, off to collect my prize. Let's just see who wants you worse, the she or the he vampire," the man mumbled. Throwing her over his shoulder, he jogged back to his awaiting van. Hearing her screams, Carl had exited his cab but was too far away to catch the man. He ran toward him but it was too late. The man had sped away before Carl could reach them.

"Hey! Bring her back you asshole!" Carl screamed at the van as it took off. It had writing on it but he was so distraught, he couldn't make out all of the words.

"Holy shit!" Carl reached into his pocket and dialed 911. After telling them what happened, he called Louie.

"I'm sorry Louie, she was upset..no Henry wasn't with her...how the hell should I know why not?" Louie was berating him for not calling him or asking her where Henry was.

"Yeah, yeah..look just call the man. I know you got his number..yeah I called 911..I'm not as stupid as I look...HEY!" Louie must have disagreed with that last remark.

Mike's cell phone rang. He had been circling the park looking for any sign of Vicki but so far had yielded nothing.

"Celluci..yeah...when? Where? I'm here now..okay thanks!" Mike sped off toward the fountain and found Carl the cabbie still there, pacing and running his hands through his hair.

"Oh hey..are you her man?" Carl asked with wild eyes.

"No..I mean, yeah..no..I'm a cop and I'm her friend. Had a 911 call come through about an attack and my friend at the precinct called me, said the caller told them it was Vicki Nelson..where is she? Where'd she go?" Mike was looking around thinking Vicki had just been attacked, not taken.

"Some big guy took her, put her in a van..had uh..." he thought hard as he pushed his cap back and scrathed his head doing his best to remember. It was there but just so deep behind the frustration of not being to help Vicki he coulnd't seem to see it.

Mike grabbed him by the shoulders.."THINK man, THINK..." Mike shook him with urgency as he was frantic with worry. If Vicki was pregnant, that was a huge concern but that fact that she was now missing, possibly kidnapped by some crazed lunatic that was killing and making it look like a vampire, that was a much bigger concern. The even bigger concern than that was what if that crazy ass bitch Christina had returned? Mike's mind was reeling with possiblities, none of them good.

Mike didn't know that a crazed man would have been the least of Vicki's worries.


	8. Necessary Evil

Henry was steaming, stewing and trying to keep his beast at bay. How could Vicki do this to him? Had he been wrong about her giving herself over completely to him? Did she sleep with Mike to get back at him for his feedings? She knew his feedings were a necessary evil and he never, ever let himself enjoy it. His life could not be sustained with Vicki's blood alone and she was well aware of that. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang with an unfamiliar number. Growling, he answered with an angry greeting.

"YES!?"

"Oh..Louie," Henry's voice softened. Upon hearing what Louie had to say, his face became dark and worried. Vicki had been taken or rather what was going through Henry's mind was, his Vicki was missing. He thanked Louie, jumped into his car and sped to the park. Suddenly all the thoughts of her cheating or possibly cheating didn't matter right now. Upon arriving, they surfaced again with the disturbing sight of Detective Celluci giving orders to the other officers.

"Spread out people, bring the dogs and start at the fountain, move it!" Mike ordered. Henry wanted nothing more than to march over to Mike and rip his throat out but his human side stopped him.. well that and several potentional witnesses.

"Detective, what's happened?" Henry asked as politely as he could.

"Well, well. Gee, didn't take you long. A crime scene, guess that's a monster's dream huh? By the way, I guess I should share with you that we've got some unsolved murders that seem suspicously similiar to some earlier ones we've had in the past involving your mommy Christina," Mike told Henry. Henry was not in the mood for games and let Mike know this rather quickly.

"I just want to find her, Michael," Henry growled at him.

"Why, so you can humiliate her again? Call her a whore to her face this time?" Mike's eyes flashed with anger. Henry grabbed Mike's throat and pushed him into the back of his cruiser. No one noticed at first as Henry had been quiet and Mike was unable to speak at the moment.

"NO..I want her to be safe so she can tell me how she became pregnant. I need to know detective, have you been with Vicki?" Henry could urge him to tell him but he wanted Mike to tell him willingly.

"I don't screw and tell," Mike hoarsed out. Wrong answer. Henry's rage nearly over took him at that point. Seeing what was happening, Coreen came over and put her hand on Henry's arm. She heard what Henry asked Mike and having no idea why, she felt she should intervene. Having someone find out Henry was a vampire right now would not be helpful and sure as hell wouldn't help them find Vicki. Coreen knew Vicki would be pissed she had come to the park but she would be more pissed if something happened to Henry.

"Henry! Stop! Vicki couldn't do that to you." she was trying to be quiet and soft as not to turn heads. It was so busy with activity that no one had noticed them just yet. Henry let go, threw Mike away from him and stormed away, his fists clenched at his sides. Tears stung his eyes brimming to the point of overflowing. Coreen was right, Vicki woudln't cheat but what was it? How did it happen then?

Mike was human and so was Vicki, was he sure she didn't cheat? He didn't know what she did during the day. His heart hurt, his mind replayed their most intimate moments and deep down, he just knew his Vicki wouldn't cheat. However, that was that gnawing problem of pregnancy to try and explain. His Vicki, the love of his life was now pregnant. But how? Henry stopped and realized that maybe Dahak had been successful the very thought of it making him ill. Of course, he was unaware that Vicki had that very same thought but then Henry was looking for anything possible other than Vicki being unfaithful. He had to find her, he needed to apologize and save her life. Henry started to get into his car when he sensed something and turned, eyes black, fangs extended. Peering into the night, he saw a figure dart away and knew that another vampire was close. Was it her? Surely not! Christina knew that he was serious about ripping her throat out. Carl the cabbie was preparing to get into his car when Henry stopped him and convinced him to remember the van. Carl, with blank eyes told Henry it was a plumbing service that's all he could remember.

"Thank you, you have been helpful," Henry told Carl in his otherwordly voice. Carl shook his head, looked around and got into his cab wondering what the hell had just happened to him.

"What a night!" Carl exclaimed as he rubbed his temples wondering why his head was threatening to split open.

Mike had been close enough that he had heard Carl's revelation as well.

"Well, Fitzroy, you might have just saved Vicki's life but not your relationship," Mike scowled. He'd threatened Henry not to hurt Vicki and yet he did. He might have to make good on his promise whether it made Vicki hate him or not.

Vicki awoke with a slight stir letting the young man know she was not dead. At first, he had been worried there was too much chloroform on his rag but when he listened closely to her chest, he heard her heartbeat.

"You need to let me go," she said, her voice hoarse with being unconscious.

"I'd love to but to which one? That's the question, who wants you worse?" the man said as he paced in front of her. She was bound by her feet and hands and was sitting on the floor of a small room. It appeared to be an office of some sort but where exactly Vicki didn't know.

"Who wants me worse? What do you mean?"

"Why my Christina or your Henry? Which one?" his hot breath ran over her ear.

As he pulled away, Vicki began to get sick...


	9. Little Get Together

Henry knew something was terribly wrong but wasn't sure exactly what it was. Surely Christina was not stupid enough to take Vicki or to even show back up in his city? Then again, Christina wasn't know for her tact or willingness to listen to reason nor her fear of anyone or anything. While lost in thought trying to figure out what might be happening, Henry's phone rang. Seeing it was Mike, he contemplated before answering wondering if he should let it go to voicemail.

"What do you want detective?" Henry spat into the phone without so much as a hello.

"Listen, Fitzroy, I know we have this hate-hate relationship but the one thing we agree on is our love for Vicki so listen up. I heard what Carl said and I think I might have found the plumbing company, it's over by the pier. You want in or not?"

"Yes." short and not sweet but an answer.

"Alright, what about these murders? You think it's Christina?" Mike asked. Henry knew about the murders when ever faithful Coreen had filled him in. She didn't want him blindsided by Mike in the event something horrific should occur. Mike was less then thrilled when he found out Coreen had warned Henry, as Mike put it. Coreen had reminded him that Henry wouldn't do those things.

"I don't know if it's Christina or not, but if it is, if she has Vicki.." Mike cut Henry off.

"If she has Vicki, this time she's mine, you got that?" Mike told him while Henry ground his teeth and said nothing for a moment. The silence on the line was deafening.

"Fitzroy? You there?" Mike growled out.

"Yes detective but I must tell you, I can't offer any promises that I won't take care of her this time. I should have done it a long time ago," Henry told him.

"Yeah, you should have," Mike gave him the address and asked that he meet him there. Henry was only five minutes out and knew he would be there long before Mike. Both of them hung up without telling each other good-bye, no love lost on either.

"Please be okay Vicki," Henry whispered out loud.

"HELLOOO?? Vomit here! Can I get a rag or something? You need to untie me if you aren't going to help me out," Vicki was spitting out the remaining bile as nothing else was in her stomach at that point. The young man, David he had finally told her, handed her a wet towel that wasn't too clean smelling but would have to work.

"Can you at least untie my hands? Unless you want to do the honors?" she held up her wrists alluding to having him clean her up. That bitch Christina was back, just great! Vicki thought to herself. Anger at Henry for not killing her the first time she was here boiled through Vicki once more. Her life and possibly that of her baby's was in danger because of Henry's hesistance and some twisted loyalty he felt toward Christina. Her baby...Vicki couldn't comprehend those words right now.

"You ain't gonna try nothing funny are ya?" he asked.

"Who me? Nah, I just barfed, I have no energy. Besides, I have no idea where the hell I am nor where I would go," she smiled convincingly. Slowly, never taking his eyes off her face, he untied he wrists then jumped back to watch her clean up. She sighed, closed her eyes and lay the cool rag on her face. A sudden thought struck her. If she was truly pregnant with Henry's baby, and it was a longshot, shouldn't she be careful? Should she risk trying to flee and possibly losing it? Then again, if it was Dahak's, she wouldn't care if she lost it. Was that normal? Her mind was so conflicted at that point she didn't know what to do. She decided to make small talk hoping to get this kid to open up to her and see what the plan was.

"So, I take it you must be David Lowery," he nodded in response to her question. He wondered to himself how she knew his last name was Lowery but then figured if she was half the PI he thought she was, he didn't need to ask.

"Wanna tell me what's been happening? Your mom is really worried you know, shouldn't do that to your mom," like Vicki had room to talk.

"Yeah, I know," he said softly. Vicki continued to push hoping he'd feel secure enough to talk or at least keep him talking until help arrived.

"David, why are you so sick looking? Has Christina been feeding from you?" her hand moved underneath her feet to try and untie her ankles without him noticing.

"Yeah she has, but I wanted it you know. I want to be vampire," he said his eyes lighting up but quickly becoming sad again.

"Well, I wanted to but she's so...so.." he struggled for the right words. Vicki offered a few.

"Bitchy? Mean? Vile? Evil?"

A gust of wind signaled Christina's entrance.

"How lovely, Vicki, such nice things you say about me," Christina smiled.

"Told ya I didn't like ya, what part of that didn't you get at our first little get together?" Vicki shot back her as defiantely as Vicki was able to muster.

Christina was in front of Vicki in a flash, her finger under her chin as she forced Vicki to look at her.

"We'll see how brave you are when I'm draining your body of life, Vicki."

"Go to hell!" she yelled.

Christina's hand was the last thing Vicki's line of vision caught before her blood spattered face hit the floor...


	10. When Jagger Met Henry

Henry arrived at the warehouse before Mike just as he expected. Exiting the vehicle, he sensed something immediately but was confused at what he was not only sensing but feeling as well. He and Vicki were connected, he knew that. Therefore, he knew she was close, he could feel her in his blood. But there were two more he could feel and one he knew to be Christina. The other, he did not recognize but knew it was another vampire. He turned to come face to face with a tall male and both had each other by the throat in a heartbeat.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I have entered your territory without permission but I have followed Christina here and I seek revenge on her, please allow me to do so and I will leave," the vampire asked. Henry had never seen him before or rather, he hadn't recalled seeing him. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed and very muscular like a warrior of the old days, not like the weightlifters in today's times.

"Who are you?" Henry asked his hand still at the other vampire's throat. Henry was smaller but stronger, thereby, Henry deduced he must be older than the male before him.

"I am Jagger, Jagger Heinrich. I am a vampire from Norway and again, I apologize but I could not let Christina know I was near, she would have done something vile and evil before I could complete my task. If you will let me go, I will explain." Henry let go but was still i in vampire mode as was Jagger.

"Speak quickly, I must find.." Jagger stopped him.

"Your human, Vicki," Jagger finished. Henry nodded then became suspicious. Was this vampire working for Christina? That bit of information would not surprise Henry in the least but the fact that Jagger knew about Vicki created a concern for Henry and he decided to at least hear him out. The two men paced in a circle both on alert.

"How do you know her?" Henry prodded.

"I have been watching Christina for the last couple of months. My territory lies to the north of here. I was here a few years ago before you came but only for a short while. I too had a relationship with a human," Jagger smiled, showing more of his beastly, white fangs.

"As you yourself know, these things never work out really and I had to leave," Jagger sighed. Henry wasn't going to share their secret with this unknown and unwelcome vampire.

"Christina is mine," Henry growled.

"She's got to be dealt with, I have been ordered by the alliance in England." Jagger told a very surprised Henry.

"Alliance in England? Explain," Henry ordered. Jagger told him there was an alliance of sorts between four very ancient vampires in England. Christina had gone back and forth across the world wreaking havoc everywhere to the point that they had even heard of her problems here in Toronto she had created for Henry. Explaining the alliance agreed on very few things, this was one they all agreed on-Christina must die.

"We feel her antics will expose us and make it dangerous for us to live among the humans," Jagger finished.

"I agree. She is a liability. But it is I that will kill her," Henry told him.

"No, you are too close. She made you, you will not be able to," Jagger told him firmly. Henry was at his throat again, this time taking him by surprise.

"NO..I will kill Christina, she has taken my Vicki," Henry said. Those words echoed in his head, **his** Vicki. He only hoped she woulds still be his Vicki when the dust settled.

"So be it, but know this, if you cannot follow through, I will kill her. Do we have an agreement?" Jagger asked as he extended his hand. Two vampires, shaking hands and agreeing on something was rare indeed. This was not an everyday sight but Henry did agree and as a royal, as a man of his word he shook Jagger's hand.

"So, this human, is she worth it?" Jagger asked as they strode together toward the smell of Vick's blood. Henry ground his teeth and clenched his fists.

"More than you know.." he breathed out.

Christina ran her hand across Vicki's bloodied face where she had left her mark and licked the blood off each finger slowly, sucking and moaning as if she were eating cavier.

"MMM...so sweet and tasty, but different," she cocked her head trying to discern why Vicki's blood tasted so sweet and fresh, almost like a child's.

"That's kinda gross Christina, and you said you'd pay me and turn me, so?" David asked. He was now rethinking his plan, wondering if he was out of his league and coming the the realization he definitely was. He was wishing now he had called the male vampire first, the one called Henry. His mistake might cost him his life.

"Oh, you'll be paid alright," she said as she turned and ran a bloody finger over his jawline. Immediately, his pants began to bulge with excitement. Oh the things this woman did to him! He was scared, turned on and sickened all at the same time. Christina moved in to kiss him deeply, Vicki's blood still lingering in her mouth. David lost his breath as Christina's fangs brushed his lips, nicked his tongue and he tasted the copper of his own blood mixed with the sweetness of Vicki's.

"Christina," He breathed as she finally released him, "someone's coming." David heard slight footsteps but Christina knew who was coming and was ready and willing.

"Yes, I hope so..."


	11. Vampire Chat

Mike pulled up and cursed loudly seeing that Henry had beat him there. Turning the key off, he lay his head back and sighed. He stiffened and went for his gun upon hearing a slight noise coming from the back seat.

"Coreen!? What the hell?? How did.." Coreen sat up and they both exited the vehicle together.

"Hey, I'm little and usually dressed in black, easy to hide. AND," she added as she smoothed herself, "I wanted to make sure you two don't kill each other," she walked toward the warehouse confidently.

Mike stared at her in disbelief when she added without looking back.."before Vicki gets a chance to." Mike shook his head and caught up with her rather quickly knowing that very well could be the case.

"A few rules, you get down and stay down if I tell you, got it?" he ordered.

"Aye, Aye captain," Coreen mocked a salute. Mike grabbed her arm forcefully bringing an "ow" from her red lips.

"That hurts Mike!"

"THIS is some serious shit, Coreen." Mike yelled.

"Really? I wasn't aware that we have an angry vampire, maybe a crazy cuckoo vampire, a kidnapped woman and one pissed off jealous cop! Gee, thanks for sharing and for giving me a little credit," Coreen snapped. Mike's mouth fell open in shock. Coreen had never talked to him nor, anyone really, like that.

"You're right Coreen, come on. But I'm serious, stay down if I tell you, promise me. Vicki would kill me without thinking if anything happened to you," he told her as they continued into the darkened warehouse. Coreen's eyes went wide with that revelation. Vicki really did care for her more than she was willing to admit. Mike suddenly stopped and grabbed Coreen, telling her 'shhh' when he saw a slither of light from across the warehouse. Silently, Mike pointed and nodded in that direction. Understanding, Coreen ducked down behind him to follow.

Henry and Jagger were so close they could smell all three in the room, Christina, Vicki and the man. Hearing Mike and Coreen coming too was little distraction to Henry, he needed to get into the room where Vicki was obviously bleeding and injured.

"She knows we are here. What is your plan?"Jagger asked. Henry scowled at Jagger...did he have a plan?

"How old were you when you were turned?"

"What?" Jagger frowned somewhat taken aback by the question.

"You look very young, how old were you when your sire turned you?"

"Fifteen." he shrugged. Fifteen. Younger than Henry. Had Christina been his sire as well?

"Who was your sire?" Henry then asked feeling he'd know the answer. Jagger stared ahead, not wanting to tell him.

"Christina." he finally said as quietly as possible.

"Young boys must have been her thing." Henry smiled. Jagger smiled back and for an instant, the two male vampires shared the knowledge that these two men old, though in reality still young, when they were human, had fallen for the beautiful vampire Christina. They had fallen under her spell and turned themselves into nightwalkers just to be with her. Now, they both wanted her dead and for the night, they could come to a neutrality that would in the end hopefully leave Christina lifeless.

Henry stopped walking for a moment turning to Jagger with a smile on his face.

"Wait, she turned you too. What makes you think **you **can kill her?" Henry asked.

"Because, I didn't love her like you did. That's all she talked about was Henry this, Henry that, you broke her heart when you wanted to be turned. She knew she couldn't be with you forever and now," Jagger shrugged, "my guess is that she'll kill your human as an act of revenge."

"Revenge? For what?" they continued into the warehouse.

Jagger shrugged, "I don't know, my theory? For being happy, Christina hates others to be happy. Besides, you were her one true love, I think she would have given up immortality for you. Although, she'd never admit that I'm sure."

Henry's emotions were in turmoil because he too would have given up immortality for Vicki. This made him well aware of Christina's strong feelings for him if that observation Jagger had made were true. Henry's logical mind had to remind him that Christina did not keep her humanity as he had. She was all about Christina and nothing more.

"Besides I know I can kill her because," Jagger reminded him before going into the warehouse, "you had your chance and let her go."


	12. Confrontation

The smell of Vicki's fresh blood was overwhelming Henry's keen senses. It took every fiber within his being to hold back and not rush the door.

"Henry...Lawrence.." Christina's voice was sing-songing through the closed door, taunting them, "I know you're here boys, come on, let's play.." she teased. Both vampires were now growling and stalking the office where she held Vicki prisoner.

"Come on..I can sense you, you can sense me..let's get this over with shall we? Vicki's hurt Henry, come see about her," Christina played on Henry's heart knowing she could draw him out. Jagger grabbed his arm and shook his head. He opened his mind to Henry's letting him hear his thoughts.

**No, let me. She's expecting you first, you're stronger, let me distract her...**

Henry nodded as he let Jagger go ahead. Opening the door, Jagger was greeted with a very shocked Christina, she had expected Henry to rush in to save his precious human. David was sitting in the chair on a post-feeding high, unable to move or make a coherent sentence. Jagger glanced at Vicki lying on the floor in a small pool of blood. Incredibly, her heartrate was strong despite her injuries.

"Hello, honey," Jagger teased back.

"Henry's sending a boy to do a man's work?" Christina hissed. Within mere seconds, faster than the eye could see, Christina and Jagger were at each other's throat's just as Henry and Jagger had been earlier.

"You think you can take me..you're mistaken Lawrence," Christina licked the side of his face after calling him by his previous name.

"It's Jagger," he growled and winced at what she had done, she sickened him. He moved to place Christina's back to the door affording Henry seconds to rush in and scoop Vicki up in his arms in a limp hold. She was flopping and still out cold but alive, that's all Henry cared about. Her face looked horrible sending Henry into a rage at what Christina had done to her. Fighting a massive urge to lick and clean her wounds, Henry ground his teeth together as his fangs slipped and his eyes turned as dark as night. He knew Vicki was immortal, or was supposed to be, but didn't really want to test the theory out at this point in time. Christina, however, turned as Henry was leaving, blocking his exit.

"And just where do you think you're taking my dessert? I can see why you like fucking her Henry, she is awfully sweet. Hey I know..let's ditch these two and we three could have a little...fun.." Christina offered as she threw her head back and laughed. Vicki started to stir in Henry's arms distracting Christina just long enough for Jagger to attack her from behind. Henry raced through the door amid Christina's screams of pain as she pulled a piece of wood from her shoulder. David was now fully alert and scared shitless. He slunk out of the office only to bump into Henry.

"You will watch her, you will stay and make sure she is safe," Henry ordered using his powers of persuasion.

"Okay.." he said blindly. Mike and Coreen were coming upon the scene just as Henry raced back into the office. Christina and Jagger were circling each other, vamped out and hissing.

"I'm not sure who to kill first, you or him," she pointed between Jagger and Henry.

"Don't worry, you won't have to choose," Henry growled. Christina hissed and lashed out at both vampires, her fingernails nicking Jagger on the face. Jagger rushed her only to miss and hit the wall with such force he nearly went through. Sliding down with a thud, he was stunned for a moment.

"Now, Henry, you know you want me, I can feel it," Christina purred. Christina moved toward Henry slowly pulling him to her in an embrace. Henry was not turned on in the least but decided that this might be the best way to get close to her, by making her think she was turning him on.

"It's been so long," Christina whispered into his ear as she licked his neck. Henry snaked his arms around her waist and ran them up her sides.

"Yes, Christina, too long," Henry's eyes locked on Vicki who was now weakly standing in the doorway. The look of hurt was painfully obvious but Henry had to follow through with this, explanations and hopefully understanding would have to wait until later. Vicki turned into Mike's awaiting arms and left before she saw what Henry did next.

Vicki heard, "I love you.." assuming it was for Christina and that just about did her in. She collapsed into Mike's arms burying her head into his shoulder. Sobbing all the way to the car, Coreen tried to reassure her everything would be fine.

Vicki closed her eyes and let the pain-filled night wash her into sleep, sighing and wishing it was all a horrible nightmare.

But nightmares didn't hurt like this...


	13. Conflicted

Jagger watched with excitement as Henry began to kiss and lick Christina's neck. Henry was repulsed by the taste and what he was doing but knowing he was about to end the the life of the woman that had given him immortality was bittersweet. A tear slipped from Henry's eye as he plunged his fangs deep into her neck. Christina screamed and clawed at Henry realizing this was nothing sexual or sensual but deadly. Her fingernails raked his face but still, Henry didn't let up. He drank deeply, gulping her hot, evil blood as it rolled over his tongue and burned down his throat. He wanted to throw it back up but continued to drink. Henry held Christina tight as she struggled against him and fought Henry with all of her strength. Jagger joined him as he plunged his fangs into her wrist and began to drain Christina as well. Both vampires gulped and swallowed while Christina's screams died out as her body jerked and spasmed it's way to death. When she fought no more and they were sure they had drained her sufficiently, both vampires threw their heads back and roared with triumph as their beasts had been fed unwillingly by Christina lacking the sensuality that normally accompanies a feeding. With blood still dripping from his mouth, Henry gently put Christina's lifeless body on the floor and stood. He licked the remaining blood from his lips, wiped the stray tear from his cheek and stared down at his sire, the one who had made him immortal. It was surreal to see her dead at his feet and more surreal the realization it was by his own hand.

Though he no longer loved her as he once did, he still felt some type of pull and guilt for killing her. Jagger could sense this in Henry and stood up next to the other vampire, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jagger had cleaned the blood from his mouth as well but his red lips still pulsed with the intensity of the feeding and the erotica of both vampires draining the female as it had been almost sexual in nature for Jagger.

"Henry, there was no alternative. You did well, you should be proud for standing firm with your threat," Jagger spoke with a quiet confindence trying to reassure Henry that what they had done was right in every sense of the word.

"I know," Henry hoarsed out. It was lacking pride, conflicting to him and yet it truly was the only thing that could have been done. The task at hand now would be convincing Vicki this was nothing more than him ridding them of Christina, not one last fling with her as it had appeared to Vicki before she left in Mike's arms. Henry swallowed back more tears. Tears not for Christina's death but that he hadn't done it sooner, that he had seemed to show his loyalty to Christina rather than Vicki. Tears of hurt wondering who's baby Vicki was carrying then wondering if it really mattered at all. He loved her regardless of who's baby it was but mostly the tears were for the woman Christina, the one he had fallen in love with at seventeen. This was the woman that had made him a true man, the woman that had brought him to Vicki Nelson in this time by making him a vampire. The decades he spent killing for survival were all worth being with Vicki but now, he should feel some remorse, just a twinge for Christina for without her, there would be no Vicki and Henry. That's what the tears were really for, the fact he felt no remorse at all. Jagger knew this and understood. He turned to Henry and shook him away from his thoughts.

"Henry, I must get her body stashed away so that I may take her to the alliance," he reminded him. Henry nodded and bent once more to the lifeless body of Christina. His eyes caught the glint of something around her neck. Gently, he pushed away her thick, black hair and saw that it was a necklace. Shock washed over his face as he realized it was the necklace he had given her when he was still mortal. All these years later, she still wore it. It was a medallion, a crest of sorts that belonged in his father's kingdom.

"Would you like that?" Jagger asked. Henry stood up and stared at the other vampire.

Finally composed he said, "No, I want nothing to remind me of her, nothing at all."

"Understood," Jagger bent to pick up her body.

"And remember, do not stray into my territory again," Henry reminded him. Jagger nodded and was gone. Henry had almost shared the information about the serum with Jagger but not knowing him well, he thought better of it.

Henry only hoped he could make ammends with Vicki and get to the bottom of all that had occurred.


	14. Going Back

Vicki awoke in Mike's car with her head lying in Coreen's lap. Her head was pounding and she smelled...blood? Why the hell could she smell blood?

"What the hell is going on now?" Vicki said as she sat up. It was apparent from the black streaks trailing down Coreen's face that she had been crying. Vicki put her hand on her own cheek finding it swollen and bleeding. She winced. Even though she'd touched it very softly, it hurt like hell with just minimal pressure from her fingers. Then, she remembered it all. The memory of being drugged, kidnapped, being slapped by Christina all culminated into one great flood of memory of Henry and Christina together, again.

"Mike! Turn around!" she ordered as she leaned forward.

"NO!" he yelled back. She slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Driving here!" he pointed toward the road.

"Take me back, I'm going to finish this myself," she said through gritted teeth as she punched Mike's seat. The motion was too quick and Vicki once again became nauseous. Coreen heard Vicki take deep breaths through her nose as she tried to stave off the urge to toss her cookies in the back of Mike's car. That was a familiar sound to young people, trying not to throw up after a little too much indulgence although this was not the case for Vicki.

"Vicki, are you okay?" Coreen asked.

"Do I fucking LOOK okay Coreen?" she shot back.

"Sor-ree.." Vicki felt bad knowing she had hurt her assistant as she watched her flop back into the seat.

"No, I'm sorry Coreen," she sighed, " seriously Mike, we need to finish this. You know how that crazy bitch Christina is, Henry in under her spell, he won't kill her," she pleaded. An umwelcome lump formed in her throat. The thought that things might never be the same between her and Henry suddenly flashed through her mind. She wasn't even sure she could get back to that point of trust she had with him and wondered now if she'd ever want to.

Mike gripped the steering wheel and against his better judgement, he turned around. They still had David in the car, handcuffed and ready for some jail time for kidnapping. His eyes were wild when he realized they were going back.

"Naw, man, come on! She's gonna kill me! And that other vampire, he's there too, he'll kill me too...she said so. And the new one..what will he do?" David was beside himself.

"New vampire, you mean.." Vicki asked, "there were three?" David nodded.

"Yeah, he came in with the short one, I think his name was Dagger or something, I was kinda out of it," he told them. Vicki thought a moment and then it clicked.

"Jagger?" she asked.

"Coulda been, I don't know for sure but yeah, might have been that instead, so can we leave? Please?" David watched as they pulled back into the warehouse. Shaking and crying, he begged them not to leave him alone in the car.

"Too bad," Coreen smiled as she flicked his nose. It wasn't as if flicking his nose really did much but Coreen was pissed that he had brought Vicki into danger but it made her feel better in doing it.

"Vicki, stay outside, just for a minute," Mike asked. Vicki begrudgingly agreed while noticing simultaneously that Henry's car was no longer here.

"Mike, I think they're gone, look, where's Henry's car?" They all looked and didn't see it anywhere.

"Stay...here..." Mike pointed to the ground by the car. Vicki rolled her eyes which hurt like hell to do but agreed.

Mike slowly entered the warehouse his gun at the ready. Coreen nervously shuffled her feet and then asked Vicki the question she'd been dying to ask since hearing the news from Mike.

"Who's the father?"


	15. Vicki's Flashback

Henry's mouth tasted bitter with the vile, acrid taste that was Christina's blood. He felt tainted and poisoned yet free and relieved. His mind went to Vicki wondering where she was and how he would ever repair the huge rift that now stood between them. His territorial instincts had taken over with her news of the pregnancy. Never once did the think how she might feel, wondering too if Dahak had been successful. It had taken so much to win Vicki's trust and now he felt as if he had gone backwards further than he had come forward with her. It would remain to be seen, when and if she reconciled with him, how she handled things. Could he be the father was the question that kept playing in his mind. His body could feel the approach of the impending dawn and his heart ached with the knowledge that he would have to wait another twelve hours before finding his beloved. He had to do whatever it took to make amends and beg her forgiveness for accusing her of cheating.

Would she accept it? This was Vicki, after all. Walls had gone up, hearts had been broken and dreams crushed. Time would tell.

After securing the warehouse, Mike agreed to drive Vicki to get her car once he got tired of arguing with her that she was in no shape to drive. He took the prisoner to the police station, booked him for kidnapping and Vicki had called his mother to tell her he was alive and fine. Hearing the woman on the other end cry her many thanks made Vicki feel somewhat guilty about not calling her own mother and instinctly,she put her hand to her stomach wondering if that would be her one day.

"Vicki, please let me take you home, you don't need to drive, " Mike had pleaded one last time as he pulled into the front of her office. They had dropped Coreen on the way and it was just the two of them.

"No, I think I'll stay here tonight, in my back room. I'll be fine," she said. Mike brushed her hair away from her head and seeing her bruised cheek and an eye that was probably going to be black as well, he sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. Can I ask you something?" Vicki stared at him knowing it was going to be the same question Coreen had asked.

"Mike, I don't know if it's Henry or Dahak, really. How can it be Henry? He's not able and I thought you guys got there in time but maybe..." she ducked her head, her eyes revealing too much already.

"Vic, don't worry. Everything will be fine. You know, maybe you should see Rajani, she might offer some discreet help," Mike had no idea how discreet Rajani had been thus far.

"Sure, thanks. Goodnight Mike," Vicki said as she turned to head up the stairs. Mike nodded, gave her a quick smile and headed home. He called Kate to let her know about their night, sans the vampire information. He was relieved to hear that a suspect had been caught in the murders. It was a group of young kids into the whole vampire cult thing. They had not drained their victims but strangled them then punctured their necks to look like a vampire bite. One had confessed while the other two still said they couldn't be in the sun, they would perish. Mike rolled his eyes with the last bit of information shaking his head as he thought about the young fools who had no idea what a vampire really was.

"Can you believe that Mike? People actually thinking they are vampires," Mike could hear Kate's giggle on the other end.

"The nerve huh?" Mike shook his head thinking she had no idea. He took one last look at Vicki's office window then left for the day. Henry Fitzroy would need to be dealt with but Mike wasn't sure just yet how that would be done.

Vicki locked up and went to her small apartment she had in her office. Without thinking, she pulled out a bottle of bourbon then sighed and put it back, opting for a soda instead. Not much better maybe but at least not alcoholic.

"Need to be careful I guess, just in case," she patted her stomach. It then struck her that she had missed some vague symptoms. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a cycle, odd but not unusual. Some mornings she had been nauseous and she was hungier than usual but again, she was thinking that was related to her and Henry somehow or maybe her chemistry change. A baby had never crossed her mind and neither did the thought to use birth control. Thinking of more symptons, she recalled being a bit more tired lately and Henry had often commented on how full her breasts were looking. She attributed that and their tenderness to far too much action. That thought alone took Vicki back to a recent lovemaking session.

**Vicki's Flashback**

"Henry, again? You are quick rebound aren't you?" She smiled as she'd wrapped her leg around his. They had just finished another round of mindblowing sex but Henry said he wanted something slow and sensual, no feeding. Vicki loved those moments and gladly obliged.

"Yes, again but just us, nothing else," he said as he began to probe her mouth with his wet, warm tongue. His hard length pressed against her thigh as she lay underneath him. His hands found their way to her round breasts, kneading and pinching them all the while still focusing on her full lips. Vicki's hands were busy too, running along his chest and twirling his hardened nipples with her fingers eliciting moans and hisses from Henry's parted lips at her mouth. Their bodies entwined as the heat ignited between them. It was if they were made for one another, fitting together like puzzle pieces, two halves that made a whole. Vicki closed her eyes remembering Henry's mouth travelling down her jawline onto her neck, licking and tasting her as he inhaled her scent. His purring noises as he nipped at her were matched with ones of her own. Henry's mouth had made it's way to her breasts. Vicki arched her back into him urging him on. His tongue laved and swirled pulling her peaked nub into his mouth, suckling and biting at each one. Vicki cried out as she felt her body begin to build toward another massive climax. Henry moved over her, peered down into her face and bent once again to kiss her, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it to the point of bringing blood which Henry promptly cleaned off. Vicki ran her hands down his muscular back, feeling them ripple under her touch. Her hands found his hard, firm ass and pushed him toward her opening, tired of being teased. Shudders and quivering came from both as Henry pushed up on his arms and speared her with his rock-hard, steely member. Vicki grunted when he had fully sheathed himself inside of her, pushing her hips up to greet him and meld herself with him.

Henry began to pump, rubbing and hitting her spot just right. Her stomach began to fill and her juices flowed freely as her walls began to tighten encouraging him to ride faster and harder. He pounded into her at first, then slowed to a romantic, lustful rhythm. Vicki's nails raked his back bringing a slight amout of blood. Henry had to push his beast down, he wanted it to be be all him, no feeding, this time. Henry moved down to kiss her and cupped her ass for a better grip and tighter rhythm. He held off, wanting so badly to release into her, but waited for her to finish with him. Vicki's head arched back, her mouth fell open and they both came violently together, spasming and jerking, roaring and screaming and finally collapsing against the bed in a heap. Sweaty and sticky, but completey satisfied, they had lain there for bit relishing in the moment. Vicki opened her eyes and found this memory was painful. This was the Henry she knew and loved but he had hurt her. He had accused her of cheating and that was something she would never do.

Vicki came back to reality with an aching in her heart and deep need in her body for the man and vampire she knew she wanted, maybe even needed. However, there was still that nagging thought to be dealt with. There was that picture of him and Christina that kept replaying in her mind.

How could this be repaired?


	16. Vicki's Visitor

Mike watched outside Vicki's office until he saw the light go out. He contemplated going back in but knew that Vicki would not see him and also knew her well enough to leave her alone. He was pissed at Henry for hurting Vicki but in the same breath knew that Henry was confused and upset. He couldn't blame him really. Then again, this was Vicki he was thinking about and knowing her well, she wouldn't cheat on Henry. Mike wondered though if she might be vulnerable right now then shook the thought out of his head. That chapter in his life was over. He was seeing Kate on a regular basis and he knew deep down that he would love Vicki until his last breath. However, he also had come to the realization that things would not work out between them, they were just too far apart. Henry, on the other hand, needed a visit from Mike.

Vicki knew Mike was watching her, she could still see his car. Turning her light off, she watched until he drove away leaving her alone in her office. Deciding a shower was necessary she headed to her back room.

"Good thing I kept this up," she sighed taking her clothes off. She felt dirty, sticky and tainted. Looking in the mirror she saw that her face looked like hell, no wonder Coreen had been so upset.

"Damn..." she said softly touching her cheek where Christina had made contact. It was swollen and purple, scratches underneath her eye were still bloody and she knew that tomorrow it would be black. She officially hated Christina more than anything on this planet and hoped like hell it was her blood in the warehouse. Henry's ass better still be alive but she wouldn't allow herself to call him or go over there tonight. She had thinking to do. The sting of tears was strong but she battled them as got into the shower. The steam from the shower rose along with her emotions and finally, no longer able to control them, she let go. Leaning her head against the shower wall, the water washed over her body that was now shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Her tears of hurt turned to tears of anger as she remembered back to Henry kissing Christina in the warehouse and whispering 'I love you' as she turned away. The mere thought of that made her sick to her stomach again and she almost couldn't stop herself from heaving but incredibly, she did.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in the shower after she'd cried until there were no more tears, only body wretching sobs, but the water was noticebly cold by the time she turned it off. Shaking now from the cold and maybe even from a little shock, she grabbed a towel wrapping one around her head then another around her body. She stood in front of the steamed mirror and wiped it away just enough to see herself.

"You look like hell," she told her reflection. Her eyes were swollen, puffy and red from crying, her bruised cheek looked worse then before and a deep sadness covered her entire face.

"Yes, you do.." came a voice from behind her.

Vicki froze, she knew that voice. Wiping the mirror more, she audibly gasped at who she thought now stood behind her.

"Christina?"

**BEFORE DAWN APPROACHED, MIKE WENT TO SEE HENRY**

Henry paced his apartment then stood silently as he looked over the city of Toronto. He knew someone was coming and thought he recognized the heartbeat but wasn't sure just yet so he let the person knock.

"I'm coming," Henry called out. He was dressed in only his jeans and light t-shirt. He had showered as well, wanting to get the stench off of his body, brushing his teeth and fangs to get the feel of her blood out of his mouth.

"Detective. What can I help you with?" Henry asked with surprise.

"We need to talk," Mike let himself in. Henry frowned and growled low in his throat angry at Mike's intrusiveness.

"Come in, please," Henry said his voice dripping with sarcarsm. Mike plopped down on the couch, rubbed his temples and sighed loudly.

"Talk," Henry ordered as he sat in his chair.

Mike stared at him before he finally spoke, "Look, I told you not to hurt Vicki and you did."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, detective. It's not something I'm thrilled about either but what am I supposed to think?" Henry shot back.

"You're supposed to THINK about how much she has changed for you, how she's opened up and trusted you. You're supposed to think and know she would never cheat on you, Henry," Mike growled out.

"I see. And you are here why?" Henry eyes shifted to onyx then back to blue as he pushed back the desire to rip Mike's throat out.

"I'm here to tell you that I think you should leave," Mike said with confindence as he leaned back crossing one leg over the other.

Henry was silent for a moment then said something that shocked Mike.

"I think you're right..."


	17. Pregnant or Not Pregnant?

Vicki slowly turned, her heart beating wildly out of her chest. She was shocked to find no one there. Had she been imagining things? She must be, she had to be. She was tired, stressed and maybe pregnant. Hormones would explain it all, wouldn't it?

"Get it together Nelson," she reprimanded herself out loud. She wanted to get some sleep but found she was unable to relax. She kept looking at her cell phone wondering if Henry would call or should she just at least call to see if he was alive? She was still pissed at him so did she care if he was alive? Yes, she did but she wasn't ready to admit that. Laying her head back on her couch, she covered her eyes and rested hoping sleep would come soon. She was tired of worrying, tired of being awake and most of all she just wanted her heart to stop aching. Sleep would eventually come but it would be fitful and full of nightmares. Christina dominated them as she watched Henry and Christina together laughing, kissing and hugging then turning to Vicki, both vampires releasing their beasts as they turned and chased her, trying to kill her. Vicki sat up with a start when Coreen tapped her shoulder and called to her softly.

"Coreen? What time is it?" Vicki peered over to her wall clock and noticed it was already nine a.m. She was sweating, her heart was racing and she was out of sorts.

"You okay? You were crying out in your sleep and I..." Vicki stopped her with a raised hand to her mouth.

"Never speak of that.." she warned through narrowed eyes.

"Sure, no worries.."Coreen handed her a coffee she'd brought in with her, the smell was heavenly and at first, Vicki instinctively grabbed it then stopped realizing if she were pregnant, big cups of java all day would probably have to stop.

"Here.." she handed it back and sat up slowly.

"No, it's decaf, you know.." Coreen nodded toward her stomach, "just in case," she added softly. Coreen waited for Vicki to spat something back at her but amazingly, she didn't.

"Thanks Coreen, you really are a great friend," Vicki told her as she stood up. Coreen had to steady her as she swayed slightly then regained her balance. Vicki was very light-headed and wanted so badly to blame it on not eating yesterday nor this morning yet but knew that wasn't the entire reason.

"I brought you something to eat too, you haven't eaten since sometime yesterday, here," Coreen handed Vicki a croissant and a bagel, not knowing which one she would want more. Coreen had even had the wherewithall to bring cream cheese and butter in anticipation of her wanting one or the other for whichever she chose. Vicki chose the bagel, slathered cream cheese on it and sat back down, her leg up to her chin in a relaxed state. Coreen sat on Vicki's coffee table and tried to talk to her boss in a girly kind of way.

"So, um..what's the plan?" She asked vaguely. Vicki swallowed and gave Coreen a look that said 'what plan?'

"Oh, I mean, you know with the uh..well the..uh.." Coreen was avoiding eye contact, stuttering and trying to sound helpful and supportive.

"The baby or supposed baby I should say," Vicki finally let her off the hook but still wasn't ready to admit she was pregnant either. Was she pregnant or not pregnant? That was the sixty million dollar question.

"Yeah, look, I know I'm not as smart as you guys or even as grown up I guess, but I'm here, if you need to talk to someone just to let it out, okay?"

"I know you are Coreen and to be to honest, I don't what to say. I mean, if there really is a baby, what am I supposed to do or think? How the hell did I get pregnant?" Vicki shared.

"So, you haven't "been with" anyone but Henry?" Coreen was being bold, even using quotation marks with her fingers when she said been with.

"Not that it's any of your beeswax as I have said many times but no, I haven't and that's what puzzles me," she sighed. Coreen reached into the bag she had brought in retrieving a small, rectagular box.

"What the hell is that?"

"A pregnancy test. I thought that maybe if you could see it, you know for real instead of just a piece of paper, you might believe it and be happy," Coreen was ever so bubbly.

"Yeah, I don't think so," she started to hand it back. Vicki reminded Coreen that a blood test was the most reliable, "what good would it do to piss on a little stick to see some pink lines?"

"Come ON Vicki, you know it's eating at you, just cowgirl up and do it!" Coreen said with stern determination as she pushed the box back.

"Fine." Vicki shoved the rest of her bagel into her mouth, decided she felt a little better after eating and went into her bathroom. She came back out, handed the stick to Coreen and sat back down.

"How do we know it's positive?" Vicki asked peering in Coreen's direction.

"It'll say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'" Coreen was giddy. Less than a mintue later, they had results.

"There," Coreen announced excitedly, "now do you believe it?"

Vicki looked at the positive result and even though she knew deep down she was, it didn't help.

"Coreen, what if it isn't Henry's?" Vicki asked with reservation.

"What do you mean? I thought you said.." Coreen was puzzled and disurbed at the same time.

"I haven't but there was that little incident with Dahak," Vicki reminded her.

Coreen's face went white.."oh..."


	18. Departing?

**BEFORE DAWN APPROACHED CONTINUED**

Mike looked incredulously at Henry and then was almost giddy with excitement.

"Really? It's that easy? You'll just leave?" Mike was smiling from ear to ear. Henry stood up, his fists clenched, his jaw twitched and his mouth set in a line.

"Not hardly, Mike. Do you really think I would leave, just like that?"

"Well..yeah.." Mike was not quite as happy as he was.

"I told Vick as I told you I believe as well, I will never leave her and I meant it. I am a man of my word. Whether or not things work out between us, I will not leave her."

"Oh, that's right. Wait, didn't you also say you wouldn't hurt her?" Mike was now on his feet and the two men were inches apart, ready for a confrontation. Mike knew realistically he couldn't take Henry, he was far too strong but Henry knew that Mike was only trying to protect Vicki.

"I realize that detective and I'm sorry for what I said. I was shocked, that's all. Can you tell me in all honesty if the tables were reversed, if you were unable to give Vicki a child, can you tell me you wouldn't have been upset in the least?"

Mike thought for a moment and then said, "I can't give her child, not ever. She doesn't want me so I do understand." Finally, Henry knew she hadn't been with Mike. He should have felt that in his heart and he did, but there was still that little part of him, the insecure young man that thought maybe she had wanted to have the detective one last time.

"You happy?" Mike flopped down again.

"No." Henry flopped down too.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Must I remind you about her little experience with Dahak?" Mike's face fell as he did remember the incident.

"Holy shit! I did forget..wait you don't think...?"' Mike wondered aloud.

"I hate to be rude detective but I feel the sunrise fast approaching and I must retreat to my room, I can trust you won't try to break in and stake me?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah..I mean no. Sure, go on. And uh, thanks for not running out on her." Mike said with a cough and a nervous twitch.

"I said I wouldn't but after seeing me with Christina, I don't know if things are reparable." Henry showed Mike out and after securing the extra lock that had been installed, he retreated for the day, a tear slipping down his cheek as he wondered what tonight would bring.

**THE NEXT MORNING, BACK TO COREEN AND VICKI**

"Vicki, shouldn't you like, go to a doctor or something, I mean just to be double sure?" Coreen prodded.

"I think I need a shrink here of late," Vicki told her.

"Bad dreams?" Coreen knew that's what she'd walked in on.

"Just a tad, but it's nothing I'm sure. Although, I would like to know exactly what happened to Christina and how much Henry enjoyed himself," she snorted remembering the scene she had come upon in the warehouse. It sickened her still. She was also concerned about her little mirror experience.

"I don't think you want all the details, really," Coreen made a face and started out of the office.

"Wait just a minute, sit," Vicki ordered. Coreen rolled her eyes and wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"So, is she dead, for sure?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, she's dead, for sure. Now, can I go? I have tons of.."

"NO...how?" Coreen was hoping she wouldn't have to tell Vicki.

"I'm not really sure but um, she's dead I know that," the phrase, 'please let her believe me' was running through Coreen's head.

"I don't believe that's all you know, so spill it before I beat it out of you," Coreen didn't think she would but, with Vicki's current state of mind, did she really want to take that risk? No she did not.

"Okay, okay, that guy, David? He said the two vampires drained her," Coreen felt relieved to finally reveal the secret she'd hoped to keep from Vicki.

"Henry drained Christina?" Vicki was in total shock, that's not what she had expected. She was doubtful Henry would ever be able to carry through the threat of killing Christina. Witnessing what she did last night didn't help matters either, she heard Henry say "I love you" and thought it was for Christina. A glimmer of hope rose within in Vicki then died as her stubborn streak took over, wait and see she told herself.

"Yeah, and the other one did too," Coreen said her eyes wide.

"Wait, how does he know? He wasn't in there," Vicki remembered.

"He said he..." Coreen was searching for the right word then settled on, "felt it. He felt her life leaving so with the blood they found and no bodies of Henry or Jagger, it had to be Christina."

"That's not surety then," Vicki wanted to be sure so she would know without a doubt that her visitor last night or early this morning rather, was not really Christina.

"Why are you so doubtful? She's gone, you have to think positive."

"Then how come I saw her in the mirror?"

"Hormones?" Coreen shrugged as she glanced around feeling uneasy.

She hoped that for once, for sure, Coreen was right.


	19. Mike's Plea

**A/U THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED BEFORE HENRY'S FLASHBACK, IT WAS OUT OF ORDER AND I MISSED IT..SORRY!**

Jagger took Christin's lifeless body to a storage he had made just for the occassion. Looking down at his dead sire, he thought of when he had been turned and about how wonderful he felt. She had told him he was the only one for her, at first. Then, when she had him fully in her grasp after he was turned, she began to berate him, humilate him and tell him that he was nothing compared to Henry. Jagger thought of that often, how small he felt and how useless. He wanted to hate this Henry Fitzroy but after seeing him tonight and realizing that Henry was more conflicted about killing Christina than he was, he let go of his hatred. After securing Christina, he retired for the day as well. They had drained her together, her blood coursed through their veins and he and Henry would be forever connected in that way. Jagger picked up a photo of Ronnie and him together. He smiled wishing so much he could be with her forever. He decided that before he took Christina's body away, he would ask the Duke of Richmond just exactly what kept he and Vicki together. Jagger's life would change but not in the way he hoped.

Vicki spent the day trying to keep her mind off of the events of the night before and the positive test Coreen had make her take that morning. She worked on a couple of cases, closed some, opened others but they were all easy 'find my cheating spouse, find my missing family member' kind of cases. Nothing exciting to really do so her mind kept drifting to that horrible scene with Henry and Christina. Even though Coreen had offered an explanation, she still had some doubts as to Henry's emotional state. She knew full well herself from first-hand experience how sensual and gratifying a feeding could be. She also had doubts re-emerge about Henry's feelings for Christina and how in her past experience, he had somewhat defended her so the complete assurrance that he had killed Christina was far from real for Vicki. She wasn't aware that Mike was standing in her office until he tapped her.

"Vic? Didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to see how you were doing?" Vicki smiled at him, got up and gave him a warm hug and light kiss on the cheek.

Mike smiled, "What was that for?"

"For last night, for helping me out. Thanks," she moved to sit on her couch in the office motioning for him to sit down by patting the couch.

"I came here to talk to you about Henry," Mike just spit it out, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Oh." Vicki was less than pleased.

"He really is upset."

"Oh this is rich!" Vicki slapped her knee and laughed, "you coming to Henry's defense? Are you sick Mike? Did Christina bite you too?" she felt his forehead in mock concern.

"No! Look, I went to him last night, talked to him. I was pissed, I told him to leave and at first he said he should but.." Vicki stopped him.

"Whoa..he said he should? What the fuck is wrong with him!?" Vicki started to get up but Mike pulled her back down. Her horomones were out of whack, she went up and down like a yo-yo. First, she was angry at Mike for defending Henry and now she was pissed because Henry said he was leaving.

"Wait..he was being a smart-ass, Vicki," Mike rolled his eyes.

"And, what is it you want me to do? He basically accused me of cheating, I'm not a cheater, a bitch maybe, but I'm no cheater. I'm not good with the relationship shit, you know that. Maybe it was a bad idea," Vicki lay her head back and closed her eyes wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

"All I'm saying is," Mike took her hand, she opened her eyes to look at him, "just give the bloodsucker a chance."

Mike purposely called him that to get a response out of her, to make her angry.

"Fuck you Mike," good, it worked.

"No, you didn't and I finally told him that," Mike sighed looking rather guilty.

"What do you mean you 'finally' told him that? Did you make him think that we had..?" she pointed between the two of them.

"I might have but so what? He hurt you Vicki," Mike tried to plead his case.

"I can take care of myself Mike, get out," Vicki got up and turned her back on him. She was secretly touched that he would try to defend her honor but deeply pissed that he felt she couldn't take care of herself.

"Vic.."

She shook her head and pointed, her voice too on the edge of giving away her heart. Not until she heard her door click behind him did she turn around. When she did, Coreen was standing their looking angry.

"What, et tu Brutus?" Vicki assumed that Coreen would at least be on her side but here she stood with her arms crossed and her head tilted in that way that said what the hell are you doing?

"Yeah, me too. You need to talk to Henry, you know you love him, I know, I know," she threw her hands up and shook her head, "it's none of my beeswax but he loves you, you love him, blah, blah..you need to figure this whole thing out and frankly, he's probably the only one that can help you."

Vicki knew Coreen was right, although she'd never tell her that. She knew she needed to talk to Henry, no matter what may come of things.

"Okay, okay. I will, tonight, but I think I'm going to see Rajani first, maybe she's got some answers." Coreen smiled thinking she had won the fight but she had no idea that's what Vicki wanted deep down inside anyway, Mike and Coreen had guilted her into giving in without feeling like she was weak for doing it.

Rajani would have some surprises for Vicki and one of them would be very bad.


	20. Henry's Flashback

Henry awoke knowing something was wrong almost immediately. He shot out of bed, threw open his bedroom doors and looked around. He sensed something but it was so faint he couldn't determine exactly what it was. He showered then checked his answering machine. There was one message.

"Hi, it's me...uh..I'm going to see Rajani, I'm hoping she can shed some light on things, if you want to meet me there, that would be okay," Vicki was giving him persmission to meet him at the morgue. Henry erased the message but not before replaying it to hear her voice , his brow furrowing deeply and his eyes turning dark. Why did she think he needed have her permission? His beast reminded him he needed to eat and his body reminded him how much he missed Vicki. The sound of her voice was painful, bringing back memories of their lovemaking and how she would take control. He left to feed but as he fed, his mind was somewhere else.

**FLASHBACK**

"No peeking," Vicki's sultry voice came from the bathroom.

"No peeking, promise," Henry had answered. Vicki had made Henry lie nude on the bed, his wrists bound by soft ties. He could easily break them but what would be the fun in that? She had retreated to the bathroom to change into something exciting she had told him. Her scent permeated the room as his keen senses went into overdrive. Her desire was strong as she re-entered Henry's bedroom. A low growl escaped Henry's throat as she moved closer to his bed.

"I said no peeking," she reminded him.

"I'm not, I can..." Henry's voice was dripping with desire for her.

"Smell me?" she whispered in his ear. Quietly, she had moved close enough to the bed to be right next to him. Henry licked his lips and was thrilled to finally hear, 'open your eyes.' He felt the weight of the bed shift as she climbed on, felt her bare hot skin on his cool skin as she gently touched his body.

"Sweet Jesu!" Henry exclaimed. There was Vicki, straddling him in a very sexy outfit. It was red lace, his favorite. Barely there, it was see-through and left nothing to the imagination. It was one piece but plunged to her navel, her breasts heaving with each breath she took. He licked his lips thinking about how wonderful her full breasts and hard nipples would feel inside of his hot, wet mouth. Henry wanted nothing more than to rip the ties off and ravage her but she was in control, for now. Vicki loved being in control and Henry had learned that it was not a bad thing. In fact for him, it was a wonderful thing.

"You're so beautiful," he sighed as his eyes took in every curve of her luscious body. Her muscular thighs tightened around Henry's as she wiggled, her hands crawling up his chest coming to rest on top of his hardened nipples. Henry arched and pulled at his ties as she bent to them, licking and sucking each one as she laved her hot tongue around them. She felt his hardend length twitch beneath her, he felt her wetness pool even through her lingerie.

"Untie me," he demanded knowing she wouldn't for this was her game.

"No," she replied as she came back up into a sitting position and in doing so, ground into him teasing him into a frenzy. Vicki reached up, slid each side of her outfit down letting it drop seductively to her waist. As if to drive Henry mad, she licked her lips and began to tease him more.

"Would you like to tast me Henry?" she had asked as she cupped her breasts, her thumbs flicking her own taut nubs. Henry growled, his eyes shifting as he watched her. He bucked and pushed his hardness into her as he tried to get her to give in and untie him.

"What's wrong Henry? Is this too much for you?" she said as she slid her lingerie completely off, putting one had between her legs while the other stayed at her breast, "would you rather be touching me?" she sighed. Her eyes half-lidded, Vicki continued to work herself over while working Henry into complete madness.

"Untie me and let me touch you the right way," he growled at her. Vicki smiled, leaned up and began to untie his hands one at a time. Her exposed breast brushed his chest eliciting grunts from Henry. As soon as the other hand was free, Vicki was flipped over in record time and Henry was fast at work pleasuring her. His mouth went immediately to her round breasts as his tongue swirled around each one before sucking and pulling on it. His hand found it's way to her wet core as his fingers slipped inside while his thumb found her magic spot. Vicki shuddered as Henry manipulated her to the edge multiple times, his mouth nearly eating her up in his urgency to give her complete satisfaction.

"Henry, now, take me now," she had ordered. Using his soft hand, Henry moved her leg up to her chest and pressed into her opening, his kisses now on her neck. Vicki's nails dug into his arms, her voice becoming a squeak as she welcomed him into her. Henry began slow at first then at her request began to pound into her faster and faster, bringing her quickly. As her wet walls squeezed around him, he held off until he was sure she was completed then bent to feed for one last spasm. Vicki had screamed that night, she had screamed his name and said I love you over and over as they had completed their journey together.

Now, as Henry stood there finishing his meal, he realized he was being far too rough with the woman he was feeding from while he thought of Vicki and their lovemaking. The poor girl told Henry he was hurting her and it was her screams that had brought him back to reality. Feeling badly, he wiped her completely and was gone in an instant.

"Damn you Vicki," Henry cursed.

Henry's fear was that Vicki was damned and that she was carrying the spawn of a demon.

Against his better judgement, he went to see Rajani and hopefully, Vicki.


	21. A Few Answers

Vicki checked her watch as she sat in the mustang that Henry had given to her. She sighed and she knew if things didn't work out, she would give it back. Her stubborness was already telling her to let him go but her heart was saying otherwise. Putting her hand on her stomach, she silently wondered if it could be, could she be carrying Henry's baby? She didn't know what to think about the possiblity of her, Vicki Nelson, mother. The very thought of it was almost the most frightening thing Vicki had ever considered. After waiting for a bit longer, she decided she didn't want him to see her outside and think she was waiting for him, even though in reality she really was waiting for him. After waiting a bit more, she gave up and went inside the morgue, surprised to find Mike there.

"Hey Mike..uh..what's up?"

"Looks like that little thing with the dead bodies is cropping back up, look," Mike pointed to the body.

"Is that the vampire that was with Henry?" she asked as she tilted her head for a better look.

"Yep and he's been drained," Mike pointed to a gash in his neck. It looked as though he'd been torn open by an animal or something that had been animalistic.

"What the hell...?" Vicki trailed off as she took in the gruesome sight.

"I don't know but this is bad, very bad Vicki."

"Really? No shit Mike. Wait a minute, what happened to Christina's body?" Vicki said out loud not even considering Rajani was in the room. Rajani knew alot but she wasn't privy to everything. However, Rajani knew to keep quiet and she had heard of Christina before but said nothing.

"I don't know, but it looks as though he has a storage, we found this," Mike handed Vicki a receipt for the rented storage space they had found in Jagger's pocket. Mike explained that they felt her body might be located within the unit. He also shared with her that they weren't going in until daylight, just in case.

"I've got two officers posted outside, nothing in or out," he reassurred her but why wasn't she comfortable with that? More than likely, it was due to the fact that this was Christina they were talking about not your ordinary un-dead.

"Rajani, can we talk?" Vicki gave Mike the eye that it was time to leave.

"Oh, sure, I'm out. One more thing, we got the suspects in the other cases and this one, "he pointed to Jagger, "is very different from our wannabe vampires."

"How so?"

Rajani spoke, "The others were strangled and then punctured. This one," she pointed to Jagger, "was literally exsanguinated, bitten and drained of all blood. The tearing of the flesh suggests violence and anger. Much like the other case we had awhile back, but different somehow." Vicki wondered if Christina had really been in that room with her now, had she done this out of rage and revenge toward them for trying to kill her?

"Mike, no one goes in that storage until daylight, you got it?" Vicki ordered. Mike assurred her once more then left to give the women their privacy.

"So, Rajani, I have a little situation," Vicki took a deep breath then seemed to say it all in one sentence without taking a breath, "It seems that I am pregnant and I haven't been with anyone but Henry, in fact, I wasn't with anyone for at least a year or more before that so..any ideas?" Vicki got right to the point.

Rajani stared at her then smiled broadly. Vicki tilted her head and frowned wondering what the hell she was smiling at and just when she was about to ask, Rajani spoke.

"Yes, actually I do. Remember my niece?" Vicki nodded.

"It seems that your scientist friend had it right. We've corrected a few things and she seems to be on the road to recovery," Rajani told her with a wide grin of triumph and relief.

"That's fantastic but that involves me how?" Vicki was puzzled.

"Remember the rejuvination herb that was in the blood? Henry drank one bag I had on hand, the other bag and even though it wasn't as pure as the new formula, I feel it could have been enough to make him fertile for a few weeks," Rajani said thoughtfully.

"Like a vampire fertility drug?" Vicki was making light of it but was thrilled to hear this news if that were in fact the case. Having a demon's child was not on her to do list.

"I suppose you could call it that," Rajani said with a slight shrug laughing lightly as well.

"Henry could be the father then, huh..." Vicki said more outloud to herself than anyone.

"Was there someone else then? I thought you said...?" Rajani asked.

"Oh, just a demon, no biggie," Vicki told her with a dramatic flair. Rajani's eyes went wide. Vicki wondered to herself how they would know for sure and wanted to ask Rajani but decided she would let that wait for another time.

"This is why I love my people here, " she patted Jagger's dead body, "I have no issues or arguments from them."

"No, but we do now. I mean, what happened to Jagger?"

"I do not know but whatever did it seemed to be vengeful," Rajani sighed.

"Vengeful? Why do you say that?"

"Why else would you tear a throat out, drain it's blood and then do this," Rajani brought back the sheet.

Vicki must have been weak already because as soon as she saw a hole in Jagger's chest where his heart had been, she swayed and felt nauseous.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that would make you sick," Rajani quickly covered the body back up.

"No, it's okay, it normally doesn't," Vicki covered her mouth and nose then used her other hand to steady herself on the table.

Two strong hands were at her sides holding her up.

"Henry.." she whispered without turning around.

"Yes, I'm here," he said softly into her ear.

How in the hell was she ever going to resist that?


	22. Evidence

Composing herself as best as she could, Vicki turned and pulled herself out of his embrace. Henry's look of confusion made Vicki feel bad but they still had many things to work through. She wasn't a run back into open arms kind of woman. Henry seemed to understand this and accepted her pulling away with the royal grace he possessed.

"Vicki, are you okay?" he asked with true concern.

"Peachy... you?" polite conversation was all she could offer right now. The air was so thick it was hard to breathe and yet filled with electricity too. Vicki's body told her to get over herself, this was the man she loved and more than likely, the father of the child she was carrying or at least that was her hope. Her mind, on the other hand, told her to kick his ass for making false accusations and move on. She listened to neither, opting for her heart that said to wait and see.

"I'm fine," Henry nodded a greeting toward Dr. Mohadevan and then looked down at Jagger.

"This is not good," he commented noting the hole in his chest that had been re-exposed as well as his throat that had been ripped apart.

"Did you know him previously?" Vicki asked knowing the answer would be no. She tried to keep her eyes off of the hole in Jagger's chest so staring at Henry was her only option. It wasn't a bad option either. Her eyes drank in his hair, his eyes and his lips moving smoothly as he spoke. Those fangs of his..Vicki almost audibly groaned at what they could do to her. She caught herself staring before he looked at her and averted her eyes back to Jagger making sure to look at Jagger's face not his chest.

"Uh..so, what could do this Henry?" Vicki assumed it was something supernatural.

"What makes you think it was a something?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I don't know, let's see, we had a little renunion last night that didn't seem to go very well, recently a demon visited me and tried to impregnate me, nah, there wouldn't be any reason I would think it was supernatural," Vicki's response was in her most smart-ass attitude she could muster and a slight shrug of her shoulders. Dr. Mohadevan tried her best to busy herself with something else, not wanting to intefere.

"Vicki, I was simply saying, it's not unusual for some sick person to do this as well," Henry spoke softly but firmly.

"Okay, so say that it was a person. Why and who? I mean, who knew he was a vampire that might need his heart taken out to ensure death? And where is Christina's body?" Vicki so badly wanted to lean into him, tell him all about what happened, take him home and fuck his brains out but still, she held back.

"I don't know where he put her body, he said he was stashing it, I think that's the word he used, "Henry frowned trying to recall if Jagger had shared the location with him but realized he hadn't bothered to ask, "and she was dead, Vicki. I'm one hundred percent certain of it."

"Really. Did you enjoy it?" Vicki was fishing now, trying to see how Henry felt about it.

"Enjoy it?" Henry snorted.

"You did say I love you, was that one last good-bye for her?" Vicki's eyes were on fire, her heart racing as she waited for his answer.

"You think that was for her?" Henry searched her face.

"You said it didn't you?" she shot back.

Henry clenched his jaw and said nothing. How could he ever convince her she was the only one he would love for eternity? Dr. Mohadevan interrupted them long enough to show them a piece of evidence.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, please look at this," Henry and Vicki leaned in to the chest area, with Vicki doing her best not to gag, to see what she had discovered. They were so close to one another they could feel each other's breath. Vicki's heart raced again with Henry being so close. Henry wanted to grab her and taste her, kiss her deeply and passionately but he held off too. Both of them were willful and refused to give in.

"What the hell is that?" Vicki asked.

"It looks to be a piece of silver, a sword of sorts," she held it up and turned it in the light, over and over, back and forth. Henry recognized the object.

"It is the tip of a sword, a finely crafted one at that," Henry sighed. He thought back to the conversation he and Jagger had about the alliance and wondered if someone in the so-called alliance was a traitor.

"Someone knew he was a vampire, ripped his throat out to drain him and then took his heart," Vicki stated as she observed the evidence before her.

"Possibly. He was supposed to bring Christina's body back as proof but I think that someone else might have been after them both," Henry felt bad for Jagger. Jagger had been forthcoming with his information and been helpful to Henry. Jagger's talk with Henry had pushed him to do the right thing.

"Henry, how do you know that Christina was completely dead?" Vicki became ill with the thought that the mirror image might have been real.

"I know, trust me," Henry realized his words were the wrong choice.

"What the hell does that mean?" Vicki was pissed again.

"It means I felt her lifeforce drain from her, Vicki, she is dead, this was not Christina," he told her.

"Then I'm afraid you might be in danger," Vicki told him.

"Me?"

"This could be revenge, for killing her, Rajani did say it seemed to be violent, overkill maybe," Vicki noted.

"We need to find the Christina's body first," Henry started to leave.

"Not without me, not this time," Vicki followed him. Henry refused to argue knowing it would do no good.

"Vicki, be careful please until we know for sure what's happening," Rajani called out.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked Vicki.

"It means.." she sighed..."that I am pregnant, 100 certain I'm pregnant Henry and, it's a good possiblity that it's yours," She waited for his response as the got to his vehicle.

The look on Henry's face was priceless.


	23. A New Victim

**_A/N: I just want to tell all of my fanfic readers here thank you so very much for reading and reviewing. It's greatly appreciated and although I am by far the best writer around, I feel very fortunate to have so many enjoy my writing. It means more than you'll know..Suzi_**

Vicki's cell rang before a still stunned Henry could say anything.

"Hey Mike..." Henry scowled upon hearing his name. Vicki listened quietly, scowled and then said, "thanks, I'll tell him" as she hung up.

"Seems our police force needs your expertise," Vicki told him.

"Really?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, got another body, this one is not completely dead though," Vicki announced.

"What do you mean 'not completely dead'?"Henry asked.

"Someone saw a woman being attacked, said a 'vampire' was killing her," Vicki explained.

"They always blame what they don't understand," Henry mumbled. Jagger had been killed very violently and whatever did it seemed to be on a killing spree with witnesses now saying it was a vampire. JUST GREAT..Henry thought to himself. He had so much other going on, this was only adding to his issues at the present time, something he certainly didn't need. His mind wondered for an instant, could Christina be alive? then thought immediately no, not a chance.

"What makes her think it was a vampire?" Henry asked.

"She said she saw his fangs when he pulled away from the woman's throat." Vicki snorted as she gave Henry the address Mike had given her. Driving as quickly as possible, Henry was hoping to avoid any public display or knowledge of whatever it was that had occurred.

Upon arriving, Henry sensed something close but couldn't make it out just yet. It almost felt like the presence earlier at his condo. The woman was on a stretcher ready to be loaded into the ambulance. Mike stopped them as he motioned Henry and Vicki over.

"Guys, give us a minute, special case here, my..friend Mr. Richmond has dealt with these types of cases," Mike shrugged. Everyone left leaving just Mike, Henry and Vicki with the woman who was terrified beyond all imagination.

"Mr. Richmond?" Henry asked with a snort and a head shake.

"Hey, it's all I could think of, give me a break wouldja? Now, can you 'convince' her to remember anything?" Mike whispered as he leaned over the woman. The poor young woman thrashed about and mumbled loudly about the vampire, the fangs, the eyes. Her throat had not only been punctured but ripped as well, as if being torn open like a piece of meat off a bone. The injuries were very similar to Jagger's.

Using his otherwordly voice, Henry questioned her, "Who did this to you?"

"Va..vampire, he..he attacked me..and he..said...he said..that he was hungry.." she was shaking and writhing as if in immense pain.

This was most upsetting to Henry. He had killed in his lifetime too for survival at times to keep his identity secret in the event he felt threatened by the outside world but to see a poor human attacked like this and left in this condition was inhumane. Henry always romanced his victims so that they were relaxed and enjoyed themselves as well. He hadn't much anymore since being with Vicki but he would never do this, not even in an emergency feeding. Henry wiped her mind helping her to settle down tremendously. He checked her wound himself to see that yes, it was a vicious attack and one that wasn't done with ease but with aggression and inexperience.

"Mike, I must warn you, if this truly is a vampire attack of some sort, she may turn."

"Turn as in..turn?" Mike made fang motions with his fingers by his mouth. Vicki stifled a laugh at Mike's gestures. " Wait, don't they have to have your blood too?" Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Not necessarily.." Henry frowned. Henry explained that in rare cases, a vampire's bite in severity like hers could cause a partial turning. The newly turned vampire would thirst for blood but be unprepared to deal with what was happening almost to the point of insanity. Without a sire, they would go insane. It was different from what Christina had done to her last victim but dangerous and hurtful nonetheless. It was almost a zombie-like vampire. They had no control over themselves, only a hunger and thirst that needed to be satiated.

Mike became very animated and distraught. He waved his hands around then ran them through his hair.

"Whoa, whoa! We can't just say hey, she might turn into a nightwalker, can ya keep an eye on her for some fangs and a hankering for type O? What the hell do we do?" Mike's voice was almost shrill and he was attracking unwanted attention.

"Mike, shut the fuck up! Everyone is staring," Vicki said through gritted teeth. They all agreed to let Henry tell the EMT's to take her to the morgue while having them tell dispatch that the woman had expired. Vicki's car was still there anyway and she wasn't keen on leaving it overnight. Henry decided he would ride in the back for safety's sake. As Vicki started to get into Henry's car, Mike stopped her.

"Hey, you two got things worked out huh?" he bobbed his head toward Henry.

"I don't know Mike, we'll see and for the record, Rajani is pretty certain Henry is the father, just so you know." Mike's mouth fell open but before he said anything, he closed it. He smiled and patted her arm. Vicki knew that revelation might hurt him but she wanted him to hear it from her first.

"Congrats I guess," he mumbled as he left. Staring after Mike, she felt a twinge of guilt for the way she had told him and in knowing that the white picket fence with two point five kids was something Mike dreamed about with her and now, it was with a man Mike virtually despised. Part of her did feel guilty but part of her felt happy. Vicki never saw herself as a mother but now that it was thrust upon her, she thought could get used to it. Still, there was the issue of working things out with Henry, the vision of Christina with him and where the hell Christina's body was and most importantly, who did this to the young woman? The instinctive feelings Vicki was having weren't motherly at that moment but she hoped one day they would come to her.

Sadly, Vicki might not get to know what having those maternal instincts felt like..


	24. Forgiveness and Understanding

**_A/U: Once again, I've left out a key chapter, so, this one, the next which was already posted and the new one..sorry!!_**

Henry stared down at the woman on the gurney. She was having fits, tossing and turning and moaning. Henry felt for her and contemplated finishing her off just to ease her pain and suffering. However, retaining his humanity prevented Henry from doing so. His mind drifted to the bomb Vicki had dropped on him before coming to the scene. How could he be the father? He was sterile, he knew that without a doubt. Not only was he sterile, he couldn't contract normal human diseases and therefore, never wore a condom. He would have gotten someone pregnant long before now if that were possible. When they arrived at the morgue, Henry planned on confronting Vicki with what she had said hoping she could offer an explanation. If he was the father, he knew in his heart that it would be the highlight of his lifetimes but there was still the matter of repairing the rift that had been created between them. Henry was more determined than ever to win back Vicki's trust. He knew he had her love, that was a non-issue but the trust would need to be regained and with Vicki, that would be the hardest thing of all.

The ambulance coming to a stop brought Henry back to the task at hand. The young woman had stilled. Henry listened intently as her heartbeat had begun to fade and worried that the turning may have already begun. Quickly, he opened the doors and jumped out. Rajani and Vicki were there to help him get her out as the drivers were still entranced by Henry. They would not recall what occurred other than the memories Henry had placed there. Closing the doors, Henry banged on the back to signal their departure.

"I filled her in Henry, she knows," Vicki nodded. Henry pushed the woman in sharing the news her heartbeat was fading fast.

"She may truly need my services then," Dr. Mohadevan offered.

"I'm not sure the turning hasn't begun and if it has, it won't go well. We must find out who did this. I did sense something back at the scene but it was weak, something new or something not fully turned, I'm not sure," Henry told the woman.

"Henry, I need to tell you something," Vicki said softly after Rajani had gone to retrieve something from the back.

"I need to know something as well," Henry responded.

"I know, you want to know how." Vicki stated. Henry nodded and for an instant it seemed as if the world had stopped. The two of them, madly in love with each other stared across the victim as if she weren't there. Vicki felt as though her heart had stopped as she looked at Henry. She hadn't been with him in forever it seemed like and suddenly, they were together. They were nude and in the shower. Henry's hands were crawling all over Vicki, his mouth finding her breasts. She welcomed his talented tongue and hands, relishing in what they did to her body. His hand slipped between her thighs which slightly parted to greet him. Her head fell back as Henry slipped his fingers in and began to move in a rhythm that was matched with her own hips. His thumb found her spot and twirled with inhuman speed. Vicki's climax exploded forcefully and quickly. Henry had her bent over and slipped himself into her so fast she hadn't known how he did it. Her body accepted his firm, hard length as he rode her into another climax and added one of his own. Vicki opened her eyes to find herself still in the morgue but her body was tingling from the experience. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, an indication that it was more than real. Henry had taken them both there in his mind and Vicki loved every second of it.

"Henry, I.." she started.

"No, let me say first, I'm sorry. I should have known you would be faithful. It was hurtful and callous of me, I'm sorry Vicki. Can you forgive me?"

Vicki's eyes misted with tears as she nodded, it wasn't forgiveness she needed to work on it was her trust in knowing he wouldn't so readily doubt her again. Her mind and body were still reeling from the effect of Henry's mind-loving. She had only experienced that once before. This time was quick in reality but took forever in her mind making it more enjoyable for them both.

"It was the blood," she finally choked out as she came to stand by him. He took her slowly into his arms, sniffed her hair and as she wrapped her arms around him, she lay her head on his chest and sighed. What the hell had she been thinking? she thought to herself.

"The blood?" Henry asked as he continued to drink in her scent. Not wanting to pull away, she nodded then told him what Rajani had told her might have happened or rather, her theory which did seem plausible.

"That was not my first thought," Henry finally confessed. Vicki then pulled away and looked at him.

"You're first thought was Mike." she stated.

"Yes and again, I'm sorry but he also did not seem to want to disprove it," Henry offered.

"He was defending my honor Henry. Don't be angry with him and besides, he defended you," she revealed with an eyebrow raise and a poke in the chest. Henry tilted his head and looked very surprised. He didn't share his other thought, the scary, sad one.

"But then again, what about Dahak?" It was Vicki who'd said it first.

"That was my next thought, but I want to say, for the record, even if it wasn't mine, I would still love it and raise it because it's a part of you. How could I not love a part of you?"

"That is so fucking sappy!" she said with a laugh then added, "but if you ever do something like that again, I'm out," she said with a seriousness Henry knew she meant. Henry smiled and finally, after so long, he kissed Vicki as he had wanted to each time he had seen her but wasn't able to because of the great gulf between them. His tongue danced that familiar dance with hers and drank in her sweetness. Cupping his face, Vicki kissed him back a kiss of pure forgiveness and understanding.

"Thank you.." he muttered as he hugged her tightly. Vicki pulled away, smiled and then frowned.

"Vicki? What's wrong?"

Grabbing her neck, blood seeped through her fingers. She dropped to the ground and to Henry's horror, the young woman was standing behind Vicki, blood flowing freely from her monstrous mouth. She lunged at Henry who was now vamped out, missed and hit the wall with a resounding thud. Rajani came running into the horrific scene gasping when she saw what was happening.

"Oh my God! Henry..Vicki!" she shouted as she ran to Vicki.

"Get her out of here!" Henry ordered pointing to the now bleeding and unconscious Vicki. The woman turned and lunged again but this time, Henry caught her, turned her head to the side and ripped her throat out. Effectively, he killed her for good this time. Just to make sure, he broke her neck and shoved her into a refrigerated box locking it before he went to check on Vicki.

"How is she?" he asked in terror.

"She's bled out badly, Henry. She's weak and I'm not sure what will happen. I think I can save her but," Rajani said as she hooked up a bag of blood that was kept on hand for emergencies,"I'm not sure the baby will make it."

"Is she not immortal then, it didn't work?" Henry asked with concern and even though he was terrified she would lose their child, he was more concerned about losing her at this point.

"I'm not sure, I think it did Henry however, she's pregnant, that changes things. Just to be certain, let's run this through," the doctor told him. Henry didn't want to lose Vicki or his baby. The words 'his baby' replayed in Henry's mind. He desperately wanted that to be true but again, it was hard to comprehend.

Henry turned her head to see the gash on her neck was still bleeding though not as badly. Instinctively, his fangs dropped at the very sight and smell of Vicki's blood. Rajani saw that he was holding back but with a nod, she encouraged him.

"Go ahead Henry, I know your saliva heals, she needs it," Rajani told him softly leaving to give them privacy. Henry was amazed at the woman's dignified behavior and complete understanding.

Henry put his hand on Vicki's stomach and prayed while he cleaned her wound, his tongue licking softly and tenderly.

He prayed she would not only live but carry their child as well.

Time would tell...


	25. An Explanation for Henry

Henry sat by Vicki, held her hand and prayed. He silently asked God to heal her and if He saw fit, if it was His will to let her carry the life within her to term. Within the hour, Vicki began to stir and moan as she showed signs of waking. Henry stood up and leaned over her as he put his hand on her cheek and called her name.

"Vicki? It's me Henry," Henry said softly, his thumb stroking her cheek. Although her neck was still raw and red, it had closed and was on it's way to healing much to Henry's relief. That alone was a sign that she may truly be immortal and Henry seemed to be encouraged by it. He wasn't sure if it was her immortality or the bag of blood but either way, he was grateful. Dr. Mohadevan had re-entered the room as she heard Henry call to Vicki.

"How is she?" Rajani asked as Vicki's eyes began to flutter.

"I don't know, she's just started to come around," Henry said. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it while still stroking her cheek and her hair.

"Vicki, can you hear us?" Rajani asked. Vicki nodded yes and finally, opened her eyes completely.

"What the hell happened?" she hoarsed out. Henry explained that the woman had come to life, so to speak, and attacked her.

"Rajani gave you a bag of blood just to make sure you healed properly," Henry explained.

"I thought I was immortal," Vicki had been helped into a sitting position and was gingerly touching her neck.

"We think you are but to be sure you healed quickly, she thought the blood would be a good idea."

"These fucking vampires trying to beat the shit out of me and eat me has got to stop!" Leave it to Vicki to find some type of sarcastic humor in the situation. Suddenly remembering she was pregnant, Vicki sucked in a deep breath and put her hand to her belly.

"Henry..the baby.." she said with tears beginning to well in her eyes. Vicki had not expected such a rush of emotion over a possible pregancy but it seemed almost second nature, her concern more for the baby than herself.

"I know, we aren't sure about that." Henry sighed putting his hand over hers. Seeing she was distraught still, Henry decided to try and listen for the tiny heartbeat.

"Wait.." Henry said cocking his head to one side, "be very quiet." The air in the room became very still as Henry listened for signs of life. He looked up at Vicki after a few seconds.

"I can hear it. It's strong, faint, but strong," Vicki let out the breath she had been holding and they both looked at Dr. Mohadevan as she did the same.

"Sorry, it's just so miraculous that you could even get pregnant," Rajani said sheepishly.

"About that, could you explain it to me?" Henry asked. The good doctor explained with Henry in rapt attention not wanting her to leave out any detail. When she was done, Henry's head went down and back up, the sheer joy that he was to be a father in his face. He no longer worried about it being Dahak's, he was certain it was his.

"Vicki, it's not Dahak's, don't worry," Henry assurred her.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one possibly pregnant with Satan's spawn," Vicki snorted. Yep, she was better. Already resorting to the sarcasm and wit that she was comfortable with.

"Let's get to the task at hand, shall we?" Vicki said as she tried to hop down unsuccessfully. Still weak, she wobbled but Henry caught her.

"OH..no, no, no..you are not going with me. YOU are staying here," Henry said firmly.

"Excuse me," Vicki put her hands on her hips, "You may be my baby daddy, but you are not MY daddy." Henry almost laughed at her but thought better of it. They still had things to work through and he wasn't going to push it.

"Alright, but you're staying in the car," Vicki reluctantly agreed but knew she would try to get involved somehow.

"Fine, whatever.." Vicki put her hands up and with as much strength as she could muster, she headed for the door.

"Rajani, watch that body. If you have to, separate the head from the torso," Henry warned.

"Sounds good to me Henry," she agreed.

Vicki was nearly to the door when she collapsed again. This time, however, she was pale and sweaty.

"Vicki, I'm taking you to the hospital," Henry scooped her up.

"No..no I'm fine really, just let me..." Vicki started mumbling but never finished. She passed out in his arms.

"Rajani, could you call the detective please, have him meet me at the hospital?" Rajani agreed and off went Henry into the night with Vicki in his arms.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Celluci? What?? Aw hell..okay,okay...yeah...thanks.." Mike clicked his phone shut and headed out the door.

"Where are you going Mike?" Kate asked.

"Vicki passed out. She's on her way to the hospital." Kate grabbed her things after Mike shared this news with her.

"I'm going with you," she said firmly.

"No, there's no need, really," Mike did want her to go but wasn't ready to explain Henry's aversion to sunlight just yet, nor his taste for the bloodier things in life. He wasn't sure he could explain away all the things that had occurred to Vicki over the last few days or how she'd become ill, hell he wasn't sure himself. He wanted to tell Kate, he really did but he wasn't sure how well it would go over at this point in time.

"Kate look..I..." Mike stumbled for the right thing to say which was difficult for him most of the time.

"You know, I think you still love her and that's okay but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch my life slip away that easily. I'm going dammit, like it or not and I know.." she got close enough that only he could hear in a loud whisper," that you guys are hiding something and I'm going to find out exactly what it is you're keeping from me." With that, Kate stormed out and yelled 'come on' over her shoulder at Mike.

Mike groaned, "This is going to be one hell of a night."

Vicki arrived at the hospital in record time with Henry pushing the limit all the way. The issue at hand was to not tell the staff she was pregnant by a vampire and yet to provide her with excellent care. Henry could always wipe their mind but there would be the problem of paper and computer records so Henry used his royal training in covering up matters with another plausible story to help her out.

After giving them the information about her passing out, losing blood in an injury sustained in the line of duty and her pregnancy, they got her ready to go back.

"I must tell you, she has a rare blood disorder. It doesn't affect the baby but her bloodwork may come back rather odd, think nothing of it," Henry told them. Without a word, the staff nodded, made note and took her back.

"I hope that works," Henry mumbled as he followed then in. Vicki began to rouse again and this time, she bolted up off of the bed and screamed.

"Vicki, what is it?" Henry steadied Vicki and tried to soothe her.

"Coreen, he's going after Coreen.."


	26. Revelations for Kate

"Who's got Coreen?" Henry asked.

"Ma'am, you need to lie down please," the nurse tried to force Vicki back onto the bed.

"No, I'm fine, I need to go find her Henry, TELL them," Vicki gritted her teeth and widened her eyes trying to convince him to force them into letting her go.

"Vicki, I think you should let them check you out," he insisted.

"No, I'm fine!" she yelled trying to pull the different apparatuses they had connected to her.

"Vicki, I insist.."Henry growled.

"LIKE I said, you are not my father, Henry," Vicki remined him. Henry knew that was a touchy subject but couldn't ignore the fact that she was pregnant and he wasn't about to let that go easily. It was his child too after all, he had a right to an opinion about the health and welfare of his unborn baby but then again, this _was_ Vicki he was talking to.

"No, but I am the father of your child, our child and I insist that you rest, let them check you out. Tell me where they are, I'll go get Coreen," Henry told her.

"How the hell should I know? I just..saw it I guess would be the best way to put it," Vicki sighed. The nurse tried to start an IV but Vicki jerked her arm away and scowled at her. The nurse put her hands in the air in surrender and exited the room leaving just Henry and Vicki in the room.

"Look, I know you're worried but I'm fine really. I just had a sudden rush of emotion at the morgue and it made me sick. I felt Coreen's emotions, I don't know why," she pondered out loud, "and then I saw his face. It's horrible, Coreen is scared shitless. We've got to find her quickly, Henry. He is holding her but not hurting her."

"How do you know this? How do you know she's not already..."

"DON'T you dare say it, Henry," Vicki's voice wavered a bit.

"Fine, but first, we need to go to the storage. Mike is on his way," Vicki's mouth fell open.

"You called Mike because I passed out? Thanks Henry," Vicki huffed out of the room with Henry trailing behind trying to figure out how he was ever going to find a middle ground with her.

"Let's go," Vicki called after him. The nurse started after them but Henry just shook his head and she backed away.

"Good luck to you then," he heard the nurse mumble.

"I'm gonna need it," Henry mumbled back under his breath. Henry was going to need more than luck he was sure of that.

Mike met them at the hospital doors with a very confused Kate in tow. When Vicki asked why she was there, Kate answered the question for him.

"I'm his partner, Ms. Nelson," Kate said curtly. Vicki shrugged.

"Whatever," Vicki brushed past her infuriating Kate that much more. Kate grabbed Vicki's arm and whirled her around.

"Oh shit.." Mike and Henry said in unison.

"I suggest that if you would like to keep full use of those fingers, you'll get that hand of off my arm," Vicki told Kate with such fire in her eyes that Kate knew she had crossed the line. Kate let go but stood her ground.

"Look, I have no idea what is going on between all of you, but I intend to find out. I'm sick of being left out of everything," Kate told Vicki.

"Fine, you want to know what's going on," Vicki took a step toward Kate and although she still felt a bit weak, her adrenaline kept her up, "I'll tell you everything. IF you can handle it, you can come. If not, you're out. Deal?" Vicki stuck her hand out. Cautiously, Kate took the offered hand and sealed the deal with a handshake grateful Vicki didn't twist her arm and flip her over.

"Vicki..uh..I don't think that's such a good i.." Vicki shushed Mike with a look that said "I don't care what you think" effectively shutting Mike up. He covered his face and sighed loudly, then crossed his arms while he watched what he was sure would be the worst day of the year play out before him.

"Here's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but.... Henry there, my...lover, partner and apparently now the father of my unborn child," Kate's mouth dropped open then closed in shock," is a vampire. A real, honest to God vampire. His sire, Christina, is dead, we hope and something is going around the city tearing into people's necks, draining them and tossing them to the side. Whatever or whoever this is has my assistant, my friend, Coreen and we have to find her but first, we have to go to the storage to see if Christina is really dead because Henry and this other vampire, who's now dead too, drained Christina to take to a place in Europe to a group of other vampires called the alliance because they wanted Christina dead because she was a threat to them and they feared exposure. Any questions?" While Vicki told Kate the story, she was very animated, rarely took a breath and when she finished, she crossed her arms preparing herself for an onslaught of questions and disbelief.

"Really. Alrighty then, let's go," Kate continued past Vicki toward the car she and Mike had arrived in. Mike and Henry stared after Kate. Vicki's face was frozen in shock as the three watched her act as if nothing freaky had just happened.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Kate asked over her shoulder.

"What the fuck? She didn't even bat an eye," Vicki said. She was disappointed. She really wanted to shock Kate, have Henry wipe her mind and get about their business.

"No, she didn't," Mike said thoughtfully and with a newfound respect for his partner. After pulling it together, they all got into their respective vehicles and headed to the storage container Jagger had rented.

"You think she knows something she's not telling US?" Vicki asked Henry.

"No, I hope she's just in complete and total shock and when she comes to her senses, it will be a bigger shock. I may need to wipe her and give her different memories," Henry answered but really wasn't sure himself that she was shocked, maybe just more open than they expected.

"Then again, maybe not. I'm learning that things are not always as they seem." Vicki sighed.

"About that, you do realize I was saying I love you to you and not Christina, right?" Henry asked softly. Vicki cut her eyes at him then stared straight ahead.

"You always feel something for your first love, I don't care if you did still love her, I'm okay with it. Whatever," she lied.

"I don't still love her. I haven't loved her for many years. She was a good person at one time, but not for a very long time. She'd forgotten what being human was like."

"And you? You remember so well because.." Vicki prodded.

"Because I chose to. Losing your humanity puts you out of touch with the world, besides.." he took her hand and kissed it," would you want me to be beastly all the time?" he asked as he smiled that sexy smile.

"No, just sometimes," she smiled back.

He would remember that but it would take his beast to save them all...


	27. Secrets

Kate was silent in the first few mintues of the drive. Mike cleared his throat before he spoke thinking long and hard before he said something. He didn't want to upset her and yet he needed to know how she felt or what she thought, if she even believed them and if so, would she keep the secret?

"Kate, I..."

"NOPE..wait Mike, I'm still processing all of this," she put her hand up never once looking at him.

"Okay, let me know when you are ready to talk," he said.

"Let me get this straight, you knew Henry was a vampire?"

"Yep."

"And you knew there were other vampires?"

"Yep."

"And yet you let me go around the city, unprotected at night, alone, without any knowledge of this?" Oh shit. Not what he was expecting, not at all.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you're not upset with the information that Vicki just dumped on you, you're upset with ME for not warning you?"

"Damn right I am! Hell Mike, I need some crosses or holy water or some shit like that!" Kate was exasperated.

Mike started laughing so hard he was nearly crying. Kate was not amused in the least.

"I do not find any of this funny," Kate snorted.

"No, no..I'm laughing because I thought you would be shocked and think we were lying. I need to straighten some things out with you too, Kate. Do you really believe I would let you be in danger?" Mike explained the territorial issues, the fact that the other vampires were not supposed to be there and the common myths associated with vampires. He then explained that Henry only fed out of necessity and did not kill anyone anymore unless it was for good cause. Kate asked about the feedings and their sensual nature. Mike fidgeted and hesitated.

"What? You don't want to talk about that because of Vicki right?" Kate asked.

"Not really and hell, I don't know. I"ve never had one feed from me in that manner, so to speak, so how the hell should I know about that?" Mike said truthfully.

"Well, I'll just ask Vicki then, and what do you mean so to speak? Did Henry feed from you Mike?" Kate asked, her eyes twinking with delight.

"I don't think that's such a good idea that you talk to Vicki about that kind of stuff and I don't think that's any of your business."

"Why? Is it something private? You said you didn't know, so to speak." Kate giggled.

"I don't but I do know one Victoria Nelson and she is a very personal and private person. It wouldn't be a good idea."

"How is she pregnant Mike? I thought vampires couldn't have kids, natural birth control," she questioned him thoroughly.

"I'm not sure about that just yet but it is his," he sounded sad and Kate noticed.

"You'd rather it be yours." she stated.

"I thought so but no, I'd rather it not be his, that's all."

"Because he's a vampire?"

"Yes, because he's a vampire and he's way too young for her and..well there's just so many and's!"

"Uh huh..so how old is he?"

"What? I don't know, wait no I mean in human years he's young," Mike corrected himself.

"I bet he's pretty old then since you won't tell me and I'll bet," Kate leaned over so close her hot breath was in his ear, she was taunting him, "he's had lots of bedroom experience too."

"That's enought Kate!" Mike was frustrated with the direction the conversation was going and now it appeared that Henry had peaked Kate's interest as well, thereby pissing Mike off further.

"Mike, I'm kidding. Who cares? He's not my type, anyway, this is bizarre beyond bizarre but fantastic too."

"You like this shit?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"HELL no! This isn't normal and besides, this is what gets me in hot water with Crowley."

"That makes sense, all of your secrets, your clandestine meetings, those things you couldn't share about cases..huh..no wonder Mike, but hey, I'm on your side now, I'll help you," she covered his hand with hers and Mike felt the warmth eminating from it.

"You can't tell anyone Kate. If Henry thinks he can't trust you, he'll wipe your mind and give you new memories, he can't have humans he can't trust running around knowing his business," Mike told her in seriousness. Mike listened to himself and thought he sounded surreal. He almost sounded as if he were defending Henry, where the hell did that come from? he wondered to himself.

"Really? He can do that? That's great but no, I swear I won't tell anyone but you have to promise me that you'll keep me in the loop from now on," Kate poked his arm. Kate also reminded him that it was very doubtful any one would believe her if she did share this knowledge. Mike nodded and pulled into the storage unit.

"This is it." he said unbuckling his seatbelt.

"This is what?" Kate looked around. Mike gave her a quick synopsis of the storage unit and what it contained.

"Promise me something," Mike asked.

"Anything."

"Keep Vicki safe, she'll go barreling in if she thinks there is something she can help with and I can't have her get hurt or lose that baby, she may not admit it but it would kill her," Mike told Kate.

"Like anyone can control Vicki?" Kate said.

"I know, I know but just try will ya?" Kate nodded yes as Mike leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly. They'd only kissed a few times before but Mike knew this was more meaningful. Finally, all of his secrets were out and he felt he could be comfortable with Kate.

Mike just hoped things would work out and maybe one day, things might be different for him and Kate.

Things usually don't go as planned, not for this group...


	28. Attacked

Vicki decided that closing her eyes and resting would be best until they reached the storage unit. Her mind drifted to the events that had transpired over the past few days and wondered where things would take them, all of them. With Kate knowing the truth that changed the balance of things making her an equal of sorts or a threat, she wasn't sure which at this point. Vicki's pregnancy was something of an anomaly and she had no idea what would become of her relationship with Henry. They still had many hurdles to overcome and if they were to beat them, some kind of compromise would need to be made. Which one of them would compromise was the ultimate question. Henry was not to be bullied into submission, Vicki was not one for being controlled. Vicki was jogged from her thoughts when she felt Henry's hand move gently to her stomach as if he were feeling for the life within her. She was still unsure how she was supposed to feel or even how to handle all of this. She never intended, not ever, to have children. Her family life was less than wonderful and she certainly didn't want to thrust that upon an innocent child. She wasn't even sure she could be a good mother, hell, she barely took care of herself..how could she care for a child? As if to sense her thoughts, Henry spoke.

"Vicki, I will always be there for you, no matter what. I will be there for you both," his eyes told Vicki he was sincere but her heart, ever wanting to lock others out, just had to speak up.

"Really? Because I think you basically called me a whore," she reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I apologized for that, I will not apologize anymore. If you can't or won't accept it, I understand but Vicki, this IS my child too," he said firmly.

"Who says I'm keeping it Henry? I never planned on having kids, I'm not sure the world is ready for a mini-Vicki, besides," she sighed, "I don't really think I have that whole mother gene in me."

"You don't want to keep it?" Henry asked with a look of horror on his face.

"I didn't say that, exactly."

"Apparently you're entertaining the thought, I have a say so in this don't I?" Henry looked sad, hurt and angry all rolled into one, not a pretty sight on his beautiful face.

"Henry," Vicki leaned into him realizing that she was speaking harshly and without thinking,"I'm confused and I'll admit, maybe even scared but let's not talk about this tonight. Let's get this bastard and make damn sure Christina is dead, okay? I promise, tomorrow night, we'll talk."

Henry frowned but agreed. They were at the storage unit and as Vicki started to exit the vehicle, Henry stopped her.

"You agreed to stay here, remember?" he reminded her.

"Yes, but.." she started to protest.

"Vicki, please, just this once listen to me," Henry pleaded. Vicki looked at him intently and saw him in a different light. He wasn't trying to order her, control her or even tell her what to do. He was trying to protect her. Vicki was not used to being protected and never saw it as such when others did it but with Henry, it was painfully obvious.

"Okay, Henry, okay. I'll stay," she said softly. Henry inclined his head as a thank you to her then bent to give her a quick kiss. Grabbing him, she pulled him close, wrapped her arms around his waist and proceeded to kiss him properly. Her tongue was hot and wet as it tangled with his enjoying that familiar sweet taste that was soley Henry. She pulled away planting a closed-mouthed kiss before saying, "I hope you brushed your teeth after draining her," she teased in a breathy voice.

Henry smiled, "Yes and my fangs, my love." Vicki laughed and her heart lept with those two simple words. She hugged him once more and decided Henry's love was worth it all knowing she might have to give a little whether it fit her plan or not. She knew she wanted his baby and had said those things in haste as if wanting to purposefully hurt him to see how he reacted. She cursed herself for having such horrible thoughts and decided to ask for forgiveness just in case she'd pushed too far.

Mike and Kate had reached them just as Vicki pulled away. Kate glanced sideways at Vicki.

"Kate, are you okay?" Vicki was ready for anything.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think this freaky shit is neat," she smiled. Vicki's mouth fell open and Henry smiled thinking smugly to himself 'yet another believer'. Mike sighed loudly letting Henry know this less then thrilled the detective. The talked quietly deciding what the best course of action might be. The plan was to get into the unit as quietly as possible.

"I can sense the same presence, he's here," Henry told them with certainty.

"What about Coreen?" Vicki asked her voice filled with worry for the young goth.

"I can hear her as well, she's alive. Kate, stay here with Vicki, please do not let her come into the unit," Henry asked.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter," Vicki snorted.

"Actually, Vicki, I have lots of questions for you," Kate smiled wickedly at Mike. Mike shook his head, rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"Kate..come on! Vicki, you don't have to answer any questions," Mike told her dramatically and with a wave of his hand. Vicki knew Mike was sensitive in the vampire area and decided it would be a good thing to talk with Kate. It would keep her mind off of what was going on.

"Fine, whatever," Vicki shrugged and winked at Kate knowing full well she'd tell her whatever she wanted to know even if it meant giving Kate a shock or two. The men made their way to the unit listed on the ticket. Henry knew he could get into it although by then, it would be rather noisy if he had to break into it. Their cover would be blown as soon as the vampire or whatever it was sensed them close so it wouldn't matter at that point. Once the men were gone, Kate turned to Vicki. Both women were leaning on Henry's jag and watched the men with interest knowing they'd both rather be in the mix of things.

"I have to ask, what's it like?" Kate wasn't sure that Vicki would answer any of her questions. It's not like the two women were BFF's.

"Which part?" Vicki laughed.

"Well..you know...the uh...well.." Kate was getting uncomfortable but her curiousity was killing her.

"The sex, feeding..what?" Vicki prompted.

"All of it." Kate sighed out.

"It's great, fanfuckingtastic actually. The whole thing.... the sex is beyond imagination and the feeding that goes along with it.." Vicki closed her eyes and groaned audibly, it had been far too long for her and Henry. Their little mind fucking had only teased her and her body wanted and craved more. Even if their relationship didn't work out, she could really see herself having Henry forever as a lover. Deep down, she knew that would never be enough but for now, she was dreaming about it.

"But, as with any relationship, I'm not the easiest person to deal with, that takes alot of work in itself," Vicki said with honesty. Kate didn't disagree and the two women chatted back and forth for a bit in the dark of the night.

And that's why when the man came around the side of the car with a knife, Vicki never saw it plunge deeply into Kate's neck....


	29. Nature of the Beast

Kate grabbed her neck as she slunk down Henry's car and landed on the ground with a thud. Henry turned and vamped out as he smelled fresh blood as well as hearing the man barreling toward them. It was David, the kid that Christina had fed from and used. He wasn't a full vampire but something had changed within him. He had the hunger, Henry could feel it. He felt hunger, fear, anger and confusion in the young man. Henry tried to stop him at first by speaking to him.

"Stop, you can't do this," Henry commanded. David lunged again the knife barely missing Henry's face. Henry tossed him into the building leaving an indentation in the metal.

"No..she's dead, I must bring her back with fresh blood. It has to work, it will work. I can't live without her, what's happening to me? I I can do this. The young girl, she will do it for me but I'm hungry, I'm so hungry and nothing feeds me," he growled. Henry saw that his eyes were full of confusion and his mind was scrambled, out of sorts. Henry couldn't read him well because he wasn't a human but he wasn't a vampire either, he was something horrid in between. This happened rarely but he had seen it a few times.

"What the hell happened to him and how did he get out so fast?" Mike's eyes were wide as he stared at the creature. He wasn't a vampire but he did have some change in his apperance. He had distorted teeth, not fangs really just pointy animal teeth which explained the tearing and ripping of the victim's throat. His eyes were almost catlike, not black like the other vampires Mike had seen.

"My momma got me out, she loved me too," he said crying slightly. Loved. Mike caught that past tense verb. Shit! He'd killed his own mother.

"Henry, you've got to take care of him, let me get Coreen and check on Christina," Mike told Henry. Henry and David were circling each other. David was lashing out at Henry but Henry ducked out of the way each time. Mike opened the unit and there sat Coreen tied to a chair. Bloody and scared but otherwise unharmed, Mike saw her tear up as she blinked and realized he was really there. Mike glanced around the room and finally saw the only thing in the room, a coffin. It was sealed for now but he wanted to get Coreen out first then come back for the contents.

"Henry, I've got her. Do what you need to do." Mike scooped Coreen up and ran her back to the car. Before arriving, her heard Vicki's screams.

"Mike, hurry! It's Kate," Vicki was squatting on the ground beside Kate, pressing her hands to her neck. She had wadded up her sweater and was using it to put pressure on her gaping wound. Mike put Coreen down and dropped to Kate's side. Vicki glanced at Coreen assessing her quickly by giving her a once over trying to discern if she was hurt.

"Are you okay?" Vicki aske her assistant. Coreen nodded yes and stared at Kate.

"Kate! Kate..hang in there," Mike called 911 and watched frantically as Kate continued to lose massive amounts of blood.

"Let me take over, " Coreen offered. "Go to Henry, help him Vicki." Mike barely registered what Coreen had said, his eyes full of fear as he looked down at Kate. Vicki went against Henry's orders and headed to the fight which was now in full swing. Henry had David by the throat, dangling him in the air. His feet were kicking at Henry but missing him each time, his hands clawed at Henry's hand trying to pry it away from his neck. He was choking from the force of Henry's vise-like grip around his windpipe.

"Let me go!"David yelled as he fought in vain. David was a freak of nature, something went wrong in the process and would now pass that on as long as he was around...alive not being the right word. Vicki watched as Henry brought him to his mouth and bit into his neck. As blood spurted everywhere, David began to spasm and jerk, screaming out in pain. Henry continued to drain him never once letting up. Vicki's eyes widened at the display of Henry's beast, his dark side. She wasn't frightened but intrigued that Henry could be the sweetest, kindest most loving creature but under it all was this beastly vampire, this dark side that wasn't to be tamed. She liked it, she wasn't giong to lie, she really liked it. It turned her on but that tidbit she would keep to herself. After sufficienty draining him, Henry turned, blood still dripping from his mouth and asked what she was doing there.

"Mike's a little busy. Let's go make sure she's dead." Vicki started into the unit.

"She's dead, but fine, I'll show you myself." As Vicki started into the unit, Mike yelled for Henry.

"Just go, I'll be fine." Vicki told Henry.

"Don't open it, wait," Henry told her sternly.

Sure..she would wait..NOT...

Vicki waited just a moment and went in. She stood staring at the coffin but didn't move forward an inch. She heard a sound behind her and turned to see Christina standing before her looking different.

"Christina, what the hell? Back from the dead are ya? Huh..stealing other's greatness I see?" Vicki hoped she could stall until Henry returned.

"I'm not Christina," the woman told her.

"Riiiight, and I'm not one crazy ass private investigator, okay," Vicki said with a cock of her head.

"Vicki," Christina, or what looked like her, took a step forward, "it's me, in spirit. I did come to you in your bathroom. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, for everything."

Vicki nearly fainted in shock....


	30. The Detective's Fate

Christina's spirit looked angelic but Vicki's thought process did not register she would be an angel, far from it.

"Shouldn't you be in a little warmer climate?" Vicki asked suspiciously. Vicki knew all too well that demons could be evil tricksters and this might be no different.

"I was a Christian, before I was turned. I gave my life to Him so yes, I am an angel, if you will. The Christina you see lying there, the Christina you knew, she was pure evil and I don't blame you for hating her. You have every right to."

"Gee, thanks for letting me," Vicki snorted. Henry was suddenly standing in the doorway thinking his eyes were betraying him. In a flash, he was in front of Vicki vamped out and growling although his senses told him this was not Christina the vampire. She smiled that smile that Henry had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Henry, thank you," she said as her hand reached out to touch his face. Instinctively, he jerked away as if being burned but he felt nothing at all, just cool air.

"For what?" he growled as he kept his stance between the spectral Christina and Vicki.

"For letting me go, for freeing me. That Christina had no humanity in her, it was gone a long time ago. I hated what I had become and looked for anything to fill the void in my soul. I'm free now and I'll harm no one else but I've come to tell you, you two have something very special and your baby is a blessing."

"How do you know about that?" Vicki's heart sped up with fear as she realized that this whatever knew she was pregnant.

"In Heaven, all is known. I have to go now but please, burn the body, make sure no one ever gets it," she said as she faded.

Henry watched as the last wisp of her left the storage unit and turned back to face Vicki. His eyes travelled behind her to the body in the coffin.

"I said don't open it, didn't I." Henry stated.

"I don't listen well. It seems I have trouble following directions," she answered honestly smiling at Henry wickedly.

"I hadn't noticed." Henry kissed her forehead then jerked back as he heard a commotion outside near the car. He had rejoined Vicki when Mike said help was coming. He thought Mike had things under control but apparently he didn't, something had gone wrong.

"Mike, how is she?" Henry asked as he leaned over Kate. He didn't really need to ask, he could hear her heart fading away.

"It's bad, Henry, real bad isn't it?" Mike was frantic with worry. He continued to put pressure on the wound never once letting up. Henry could hear the pounding of Mike's heart as it beat erratically in his chest. He felt sorry for the detective but was unsure as to what he should do. He knew what he could do but was that the right thing? Mike seemed to read his mind and spoke exactly what Henry had been thinking.

"Turn her Henry, please, save her," Mike pleaded. Although Mike's logical brain knew that's not what he really wanted, the part of his heart that was growing to love Kate didn't want to lose her.

"What?" came in the form of three voices, Henry, Coreen and Vicki.

"Save her, please, she doesn't deserve to die." Mike was nearly in tears. His hand was pressing as firmly as possible against her neck as he tried to stave off the bleeding but the pool of red underneath her was indicative of the battle being lost.

"Mike, I would have to parent her for a year. I don't want to do that, Vicki is my mate," Vicki's eyebrow rose.

"Mate? What the fuck does that mean?" Vicki asked as a look of indignation spread throughout her face followed by a look horror at the realization she'd just been called a 'mate' as if she were some kind of animal.

"Sorry, my love, Vicki is my life-partner," Henry waited for Vicki's response. She shrugged and nodded in agreement as if to say 'that's better'.

"Henry, couldn't you sire her without having sex with her?" Coreen suggested then giggled slightly, that sounded strange out loud. All three turned to look at her.

"Sorry.." Coreen said as she tried to regain her composure but the conversation was just so bizarre and intriguing.

"Yes, that's not a problem but is Mike going to be okay with me teaching her to hung and feed properly, spending time with her?" Henry waited for Mike's answer.

Mike was sweating profusely and Henry could hear his heart thumping out of his chest. He was nervous, scared and unsure of himself. What would Kate want? She did say she liked all of this freaky shit but would she want to be in the midst of the freaky shit?

"What about Vicki?" Mike put it back to her, he didn't want to make the decision but time was running out, something would need to be decided quickly. Kate's heartbeat was beginning to fade.

"What about me? Hell, I don't care. I know where I stand," Vicki said with an assurredness that was shaky at best but she sure as hell didn't want Kate's blood on her hands. No, she was not comfortable with it but what was she to say..so sad, too bad, he's mine?

"Alright, do it," Mike finally said as he drew a ragged breath and using a blood hand, wiped his brow. Kate's blood mingled with Mike's sweat as it rolled down his temple, followed a pattern on his cheek and dripped onto his collar.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked once more.

"Yes, dammit! She's dying, there's no alternative!"

And that's how Kate Lam, one of Toronto's best detectives, became a vampire.

"How the hell am I gonna explain this to Crowley?" Mike muttered as he watched Henry work.

Vicki laughed and said, "Sucks to be you.."

The group was out of there before anyone else arrived and they quickly agreed to meet up at Henry's. Kate was going to flip out when she came to the next night at sunset and Henry wanted to make sure she was safe throughout the day by staying in a protected environment.

"Why don't you two go home, rest. I'll stay here," Vicki ordered Mike and Coreen.

"No, I won't leave Kate," Mike said firmly.

"You want to stay here, during the day with two," Vicki hesitated, "dead bodies in the next room. You're comfortable with that Mike?"

Mike hadn't looked at it that way and decided Vicki was more equipped than he was. He agreed to take Coreen home on the way although she didn't want to leave either. She had whined but Vicki and Henry stood their ground. With a pouty lip, she went with Mike after first remembering to thank the whole team. Vicki flopped on the couch and Henry sat gently beside her.

"So you are really okay with me having to train Kate?" Henry asked as he brushed a stray strand of hair from Vicki's face.

"Sure, why not? Hell, what other freaky shit could happen..wait..did I just say that out loud?" Vicki said with mock surprise.

"And Henry," Vicki offered," I have a feeling that Kate is a little more strong-willed than you think. I'm not too sure it will take that long." Henry agreed with Vicki's observation.

"What about us?" Henry asked finally.

"What about us? What's there to say?" Avoiding questions, that's what Vicki was good at.

Henry frowned as he moved to his big plate glass window and looked out at the city below. Vicki followed him over, slunk her arms around his waist and felt him relax as she leaned into his back with her warm cheeked pressed against him.

"Henry, actions speak louder than words you know.." she teased. Henry turned swiftly and began to kiss her, touch her and grind into her to let him know it had been far too long for them both.

"Wait..what about Kate?" Vicki suddenly remembered.

Henry smiled.."She's dead to the world right now.."


	31. Burn, Baby, Burn

Henry cupped Vicki's face in his hands as he tried to figure out what exactly to say to her.

"Vicki, there are some things we need to clear up first, don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah but can't I get some hot lovin' first?" she teased him, licking her full lips slowly. Henry groaned and shuddered as his jeans began to strain with an erection brought on merely by her gesture.

"Seriously, we really need to talk. There is so much that's happened and Christina, what's that all about? Was that real?" Henry wondered aloud. Vicki pulled away and went into his kitchen, trying to find something to drink that was palatble and non-alcoholic. Henry beat her there by seconds.

"Did I upset you by mentioning Christina?" He asked as he tilted her face up to meet his lips.

"Let me see," Vicki tapped her chin,"Uh, I offer a great fuck session and you bring up Christina. Huh..now why the hell would that bother me?" she said with her arms across her chest and narrowed eyes.

"I'm just trying to assess what's happened Vicki. It's alot to take in," he told her.

"You mean sink in." She corrected him.

"Sink in?" Henry was puzzled by her choice of words.

"You just realized that you killed her, your first true love," Vicki threw her hands up, "and now, you're stuck with me..the "not" Christina." Vicki turned to leave but Henry's firm grasp stopped her.

"That is not true, why do you feel that way?" Vicki was not into talking about her feelings and clearly she was having some other issues.

"I don't know Henry, why do you think? I think I should just go and leave you with your new..." Vicki looked for the right word, "whatever." Henry let Vicki walk out of his kitchen utterly confused as to what was going on with her. Hormones? He didn't know but wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. He wasn't sure how he felt either. Maybe Vicki was right. Maybe he was having second thoughts about killing Christina but his main concern was Vicki and how he would convince her of that, he had no idea. One thing was for sure, this would be an interesting time coming up. Vicki was pregnant and Kate Lam was now a vampire, his vampire. He wondered if Mike had let the choice he made for Kate sink in yet. Henry thought Vicki was okay with Kate being his new vampire child but it was more than apparent she was not.

"Sunrise, take me away.." Henry sighed as he headed toward his room.

Vicki took the stairs to work off her anger. How dare he mention her? She was dead, wasn't she? Hell, Vicki was so confused she didn't know which way was up. Henry did love her, she knew that but now she had Kate to worry about. The baby, what about the baby? How was that going to play out? And to top it off, no hot sex with Henry! Damn..this was NOT her night!

"Fuck this," Vicki said as she slammed her car door. She glanced over at the seat and saw she had the storage key in her car.

"Bingo.." she said as she snatched up smiling from ear to ear. She would take care of this herself once and for all.

Vicki drove as quickly as possible to the storage unit and to her great surprise found Mike sitting there as well. He jumped a mile when she tapped on the glass.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I should ask you the same question," Vicki replied. Mike got out, slammed the door and leaned into his car.

"Vic, what have I done?" he moaned. Vicki suddenly felt sorry for Mike. He had made a huge, life-altering decision about someone he obviously cared for and he was second guessing it but there was no turning back. Vicki found that choice of words in her head comical, 'turning back' but kept that to herself.

"You did what you thought was best, Mike," Vicki rubbed his arm trying to comfort him. He suddenly began to sob, big deep sobs. Oh shit! Vicki didn't do men crying like that, much less Mike. Unsure of what to do, she finally offered him hug as he continued to cry. After what seemed an eternity, with Vicki rubbing and patting his back like a child and saying over and over that things would work out, it would be okay, Mike finally pulled back and regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, how weak of me," he sniffed. He was over-whelmed by all that had happened. Vicki was extremely uncomfortable with Mike's display of emotions and wanted to smooth over them without discussion.

"Ah..don't worry about it. I think I have an idea that might take your mind off your worries for a bit.." Vicki said cheerfully.

"Oh no..what?"

"Well, we do need to rid the world of Christina once and for all..how about an old-fashioned vampire roast?" Vicki asked as she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned.

Mike blinked and then it sank it that she wanted to burn Christina's body.

"Now? Why? Where's Henry? You two had a fight didn't you? Wait..what about Kate?" Mike's eyes went wide.

"She's quite literally dead for the night and tomorrow. Besides, Henry's a big vampire, he can handle her when she wakes up. Come on..we only have a couple of hours until sunrise and since I can't get busy with Henry, I guess burning that bitch's body will have to do," Vicki sighed. She was very frustrated at this point in time and it was much to do with lack of sex as the events of the last few days.

"Vicki, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot.." she said as she fumbled for matches in her car. She didn't smoke but she kept them in her car in the event she had an occassion to light something up and this was just the occassion.

"How is it with Henry?" he said with a slight tilt of his head and a nervous cough.

"What..you mean sex?" Vicki was ever the delicate flower.

"Yeah that too but.." Mike hesitated.

"Feeding..relationships..what Mike?"

"All of it, is it worth it?" Vicki stopped fumbling around her car long enough to think really hard about that question. Right at this moment, she was so pissed and sexually frustrated and wasn't really sure wanted any man ever again. Was it worth it? Deep down was it all worth it?

"Yeah, Mike it is. It's different, I'll tell ya but it's definitely worth it and the sex..well.." Vicki blushed realizing she was very stirred up while thinking about Henry and his many skills. It struck Vicki that Mike was asking about sex with Kate.

"Hey..I didn't know you two had.." Vicki prodded with a devilish grin.

"Not yet but, I want to be prepared, just in case. That is, if she speaks to me again. Besides, I feel a little responsbile for her now. I guess I could always stake her if she's pissed huh?" Mike tried a little vampire humor but the look on Vicki's face showed that she didn't find it funny in the least.

"Sorry, bad joke. Okay well, let's go.." Mike took Vicki's hand and led her toward the building.

"Sure you wanna do this?" He asked one last time.

"Damn straight I do."

Vicki did indeed burn Christina's body and not once ounce of guilt crept into her mind. She sighed with relief as she watched her begin to burn to ashes. Mike kept it controlled as much as possible by shutting the lid to keep the smoke and flames from billowing out into the storage unit possibly causing more damage. They had called 911 before starting it and then left before they arrived.

"Thanks Vic, for everything," Mike hugged his former partner and lover.

"Right back at ya.." Vicki smiled.

"Promise me something?" he asked her.

"Sure, anything.."

"Patch it up with the bloodsu...with Henry." he corrected himself.

Vicki smiled and decided that's exactly what she needed to do....


	32. Eternity

Vicki was exhausted and hungry. She sighed as she pulled into a parking spot, lay her head on her seat and closed her eyes. Either being pregnant, lack of sleep or both had made her so tired she fell asleep. Awakened by Coreen tapping on her window nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"What time is it?" Vicki asked after rolling her window down as she stretched and yawned.

"It's nine, how long have you been out here?" Coreen asked noting that Vicki looked like hell.

"Since about four a.m., I think," Vicki answered. Thinking for a bit before telling her, she made Coreen's day when she told her to take the day off.

"I'm beat, I'm going to shower and sleep today, tomorrow is Saturday so have a long three day weekend, okay?" Coreen was giddy with excitement, hugged her boss through the window much to Vicki's chagrin and bounded back to her car. Vicki got out, headed upstairs and took a long hot shower. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, she laid down once more and fell into a deep sleep that was full of strange dreams. The strangest dream was of her and Henry, years down the road. She hadn't aged a day and they had not one but two children. She knew one was a boy and one was a girl but couldn't tell in her dream which one was older. They were happy and blissful, almost like a tv movie of the week. Vicki's next dream was more a dark dream rather than a nightmare. She dreamed that someone was trying to kill her children and Henry. She couldn't see their face but felt their presence and in the end, she woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Throwing back the sheet she had curled up under, she padded to the bathroom to wash her face. Coming up, again she saw Christina in the mirror.

"Damn! Is this going to become a habit with you?" Vicki asked as she spun around.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you for ridding the world of my body. The alliance was sending someone to reclaim it and I didn't want them to use it for anything. And I must warn you, one day someone will come for Henry and your children, you must be prepared," she told Vicki. Their children, as in plural..huh.. Staring at this spectral, sickening sweet Christina didn't make Vicki like her anymore than she had in real life.

"You're so truthful, I believe every word you say," Vicki spat out sarcastically.

"I know you dreamt it," Christina responded.

"Stay the fuck out of my head," Vicki warned.

"I didn't see it, someone else did, I'm just the messenger," she answered softly.

"Fine, thanks for the warning, now get out," Vicki told her then turned back to the mirror. She was feeling nauseous and didn't want this spectral Christina to see her vomit if she indeed start hurling without stopping.

"I will, be safe Victoria and keep my Henry happy and safe, peace be with you," and with that she was gone. Vicki stared at her reflection.

"He's my Henry," she said quietly after Christina was gone. Vicki decided it was time she showed him he belonged to her and no one else. She needed to get over herself and realize that Henry had every right to be confused about her pregnancy. She was confused as well and unwilling to believe it herself, why should she expect any less from Henry?

It was nightfall and well past sunset when Vicki arrived at Henry's condo. Deciding that she should knock in light of her departure the morning before, Henry opened the door before she could make contact. Amazingly, he was smiling at her.

"I knew you'd come back," he said sweeping her into his condo.

"Don't push it, mister," she replied trying to keep her guard up as much as possible.

Looking around, she asked tentatively, "So, where's Kate?"

"We've already hunted for the evening. Mike came over, waited for us to come back and they are going to be together for two hours."

"Two hours? Why just two hours?"

"Because, my love," Henry pulled her close breathing into her ear as he spoke and brushed his lips against her neck, hearing her blood pulse beneath the skin, "she's too young and new to be away for much longer than that." Vicki jerked back.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's like a... baby..she has to be with you every two damn hours?"

"No, that's just a precaution," Henry pulled her close again. He sensed her strong desire for him and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"We are alone.." kiss, kiss.." for two hours.." kiss, lick, nibble..."we are totally,"..kiss, nibble, lick.."and completely,"...deeper kissing, touching, licking and biting softly,..."alone." That did it for Vicki and she nearly tore his clothes off along with her own. Shirts went flying, undergarments, jeans and anything else that created a barrier between them. Vicki's hands ran down his cool, hard, smooth chest, her mouth found his nipples hard and ready for her hot mouth. Henry's hands wandered down Vicki's sides and back up to cup her full breasts as he took one then the other in his mouth, laving his tongue around each hard nub, eliciting moans and cries of pleasure from Vicki. It had been far too long since they had made love. Vicki had things to discuss with Henry but now was not the time. Her body demanded release and until she got it, nothing else could be dealt with. Jumping into his arms, Vicki took over Henry's mouth as she crashed her lips onto his. His hard, quivering erection pressed into her wet opening. Vicki pulled up and tried to slide down onto him but Henry held back. His hands steadied her as he cupped her firm ass. He took her into his bedroom and laid her gently on his bed. Leaning over her, his arms held him up and Vicki drank in the sight of his firm muscular arms as they twitched beneath his weight.

"What are you waiting for?" Vicki asked in a deep husky bedroom voice.

"Vicki, I love you so much it hurts. I want to take care of you and our child for all eternity, will you let me?" Henry's eyes were dark and sexy, who could turn that down?

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"If you want to call it that although I realize that marriage may not be for you, yes, I would like to. I'll even take a life-long commitment, no one else, just you and me, are you willing?" How dare he ask her things while she was so fucking hot for him? Yes, Henry Fitzroy, vampire, Duke of Richmond was one smooth and intelligent man.

"I love you too and I don't need a ring or a piece of paper for that, but if you want it, fine by me, not right away of course..hell I don't know Henry..can I tell you later? And, can we get back to the business at hand? We only have two hours you know?"

"I know...and thank you, I promise I will never give you cause to distrust me or doubt me, I give you my word as a royal," he said with a kiss.

"Great..now give me a royal fuck wouldja?" she told him playfully. Henry would give her as many as she wanted. He kissed her again and Vicki pressed herself against him wanting him inside of her in the worst way. Vicki's eyes rolled back in her head as he moved down to the valley between her heaving breasts. His tongue licked between them then circled each one until he found her nipples once more, pulling and stretching them as she arched her back and cried out. His hard length twitched against her thigh and the juncture between Vicki's lets got wetter, calling to his keen sense of smell. Henry's mouth continued it's downward pattern as he kissed her stomach, stopping longer than usual to listen as he put his ear to her. She groaned knowing he was listening to the baby. Henry smiled at her impatience then licked around her belly button darting his tongue into it bringing a giggle from Vicki, her stomach rolling with each little laugh.

"Just checking," he said softly. Vicki didn't mind that it was just that she was ready to explode and wanted him to take her there now. Finally, Henry's large soft hands parted her legs as his mouth found her soft, hot, wet mound. His tongue darted in and out at first, licked up one side and down the other before stopping to roll, twist and flick her sensitive nub. It didn't take much for Vicki to begin to spasm and cry out, her climax multiplied by Henry's deft talent. His fingers pumped her over the edge as his tongue finished the job. As he crawled up to enter her, Vicki said no and flipped him over on his back. She wanted to control this situation for a bit and control him she did. She mounted him slowly, teasing him as she slid down on his hard steely rod. Vicki groaned and shuddered at the sensation of his rock hard member filling her up, stretching her out and touching that spot inside that sent her into a cavern of sexual bliss. Once fully sheathed inside of her, Henry shuddered as Vicki began to rock verociosly, rubbing him in all the right ways. His tip rubbed Vicki inside of her tight, slick walls hitting that spot that made Vicki shudder with each deep, probing thrust of Henry's hardness. Henry's eyes rolled back in his head while Vicki pumped harder and harder, her nails digging into his chest where she balanced herself. Vicki cried out again and again as another round of tightening and releasing hit her hard, Henry felt her juices run out of her, onto his shaft and roll over his sack soaking the bed with their love. Henry bent up into a sitting position, held her and bit on her shoulder feeding from her as they completed the final journey together. Licking her wound and holding her close, Henry kissed her shoulder and buried his head in her chest. Vicki's panting while she recovered was all Henry could hear, her hands wound tightly into his brown curls, Henry's hands caressing Vicki's sweat soaked back. Looking up, Henry smiled at the look of contentment on Vicki's face knowing his matched hers.

"Think Mike can handle this?" Henry asked.

"I think he'll learn to love it," Vicki answered. After another wondeful session, they lay down together on the bed. Henry cradled Vicki in the crook of his arm as her hand draped lazily over his chest and her leg was thrown over his.

"Henry," Vicki said quietly, "I"m not sure I can do this whole mother thing." Vicki had never admitted any type of fear out loud to Henry.

"What kind of life could a child of mine have? It's not like I can cook or keep good hours, hell, I fight the supernatural for a living, what am I going to do?" Henry looked into the deep concern of her hazels eyes and knew she was truly frightened at the prospect of being responsible for another life.

"You mean, what are we going to do? Vicki, you don't have to do this on your own, I told you, I'm here and besides, if you ever decide to finally marry me well.."

"Well what? That sure as hell doesn't mean I'm turning into June Cleaver," Vicki snorted.

Henry laughed so hard he nearly cried.

"What the hell is so funny about that?" Vicki was up on her elbow looking down at him cackling.

"Vicki, you're so far from June Cleaver, you're the anti-June Cleaver and I for one wouldn't want you to change a bit," Henry said as he kissed her neck.

"Really? You don't want to change one thing about me," she asked cautiously.

"No," Henry replied honestly. Vicki lay back down and thought about that for a minute before repsonding.

"That is subject to change in the latter stages of pregnancy I'm afraid Henry," she said with a laugh.

"That's something I'm looking forward to and Vicki, out of curiousity, do you want a boy or a girl?"

Vicki hadn't thought about that, things had been too surreal.

"Shouldn't you be asking do I want a vampire or a human..??"


	33. Serenity

Things went well over the next few months. Kate was far from angry at Mike, she was happy he'd saved her life. She'd had to make adjustments at work to accomodate her new sunlight and daytime lack of life issues. Crowley had been influenced to understand the situation. She was a quick study just as Vicki had predicted. Her relationship with Mike had accelerated to a full-blown love affair and although Mike would never admit it just yet, he loved the fact that Kate was a vampire. Within just a few months, she was able to move out of Henry's condo (much to Vicki's relief) and into a specially designed apartment for her and Mike. They knew within a few months they would have to move. Mike and her both had already put in for a transfer. That decision had upset Vicki worse than she expected.

"Mike can't you just try to stay, I mean, maybe the whole territorial issue won't be a problem?" Vicki had asked one night. She was only weeks away from delivering her baby and pregnancy looked beautiful on her. She was fit, healthy and had hardly gained a pound. Henry had cried the first time he felt his child move within Vicki's womb and amazingly, the normally unemotional Vicki had cried too. The whole situation, the baby and the turning, had brought them all closer in a weird kind of way.

"No Vicki, Henry has explained that it will be a forced situation, she won't be able to help it any more than Henry can. I'll come and see you, and my godchild of course," he grinned.

"What about you and Kate? You thinkin' about poppin' out any little mini-vamps?" Vicki teased. Mike grinned and told her they had indeed discussed things with Dr. Mohadevan but wanted to see how Vicki's pregnancy went first.

"Besides, we are just starting our relationship. What if she gets tired of me?" Mike said.

"She'll never get tired of you Mike. We just didn't work, that's all," Vicki said softly. Mike had made arrangements long before his talk with Vicki as that was his last hurdle. It hurt him too to leave Vicki but he was in love with Kate now. He told Vicki he was sorry for all the bad things he had said about Henry, he felt he owed Henry for his happiness with Kate.

"And you were right.." he added.

"About what?" Vicki asked.

"You know.." Mike's face blushed.

"OH..yeah..told ya!" she poked him in the ribs. They had come to an understanding that although they loved each other, they weren't in love with each other. They would always care for each other in a way that couldn't be matched by any other friendship.

Coreen found a boyfriend that was much like her, loved the freaky stuff and understood the whole Henry thing with class and maturity. He felt things, Coreen put it. Good. Someone right up her alley.

Vicki's pregnancy had been a learning experience for Vicki and Henry. Vicki learned their were more frightening things than demons when she attended her first childbirth class. She explained after the video demonstration there would be no natural childbirth for her, drugs only. They also discussed a few names but came to no agreement. They decided not to find out the sex of the baby but when Vicki saw their child on the screen, that's when it all became real for her. She had cried, touched the screen and told Henry thank you. That was a rare tender moment that Henry would always treasure, Vicki being a girly, motherly woman. Vicki had told her mother that she had decided to become a mother with her current boyfriend. Marjory had not met Henry and wouldn't for quite some time but was thrilled she was going to be a grandmother. Henry spared no expense picking out baby things and creating a nursery at his condo. He insisted that Vicki move in, just for the sake of him being involved. Vicki seriously doubted that was the only reason but agreed. She wanted Henry to be hands on, something her own father never was. Henry was as giddy as a schoolgirl during the entire nine months.

Mike and Kate were still in town when Vicki went into labor which was, thankfully, at night when Henry and Kate would be alive. Even up to the point of delivery, Vicki was still concerned about her abilities to have maternal instincts.

"What if I can feed him or her?" Vicki cried during one emotional outbreak during labor.

"You'll do great," Henry reassurred her with a kiss.

"What if I forget the baby somewhere, or I can't change a diaper.." she had cried. Henry assurred her again and again and when it came time to push, the ever strong Vicki Nelson did her job as well as any other new mother would, even better Henry thought.

Henry cried when he saw his daughter for the first time in her mother's arms. She was an exact replica of Vicki, honey blonde curls but with eyes like her father's, blue as the morning sky. Vicki cried too, something that was unusual for her but understandable as well. Vicki asked Henry if he was upset it wasn't a boy.

"Are you kidding me Vicki? This shouldn't have happened at all, she's a blessing," he told her, "I'm not like my father was. I don't need a son to validate me or carry on my kingdom," he told her softly as he rubbed his daughter's cheek. Instinctively, she turned toward the touch as if she were hungry already.

"What are we going to name her?" Vicki asked quietly as she too rubbed her finger along her cheek.

"I don't know, what do you like?" Henry asked as he sat beside them both. The baby began to root and Vicki's eyes widened.

"She's hungry, are you going to breast feed?" the nurse asked.

"Uh..well..I..uh.." Vicki hadn't thought of that, not once. Henry laughed and started to say he would love to but held that back for another time. They exchanged a look that said quietly 'blood or milk?'

"Just try it, if you can't or don't want to, no biggie," Henry shrugged. She did it with Henry's encouragement and with perfection as if she were a pro. Their eyes glistened with tears as they watched their newborn baby latch on with ease. Definitely milk, for now.

"So, what are we naming her? We can't call her baby girl forever?" Henry asked again. They had discussed only boy's names at Vicki's insistence because she just assumed it would be a boy. She was a little more than nervous about how to handle a girl.

Vicki thought as she watched her newborn daughter feed thinking..well, at least she didn't come out with fangs. That would have been a big negative in the breast feeding area had that occurred.

"How about Bella?" Vicki asked suddenly. Henry tilted his head and smiled.

"I like that, Bella Victoria," he raised an eyebrow waiting for her to protest.

"Bella Victoria Fiztroy, that fits don't you think?" she asked Henry. Henry opened his mouth to say something then said nothing, he was in slight shock. He expected Vicki to give her Nelson as her surname or at least a hypenated version of Nelson and Fitzroy, ever the independent woman.

"You're..you're giving her my name?' he asked, a tear in his eye again.

"Well, yeah, dumbass since that will be mine too.." was Vicki's way of saying yes to marrying Henry. Henry bent to kiss both of his girls and wondered if he could be any more contented than he was at that very moment. Bella wrapped her tiny hand around her father's finger while she fed from Vicki, her long-lashed eyes closed and her breathing steady as she gulped down the nourishment Vicki provided. Her pink lips, full like her mother's, puckered with each pull as she drank bringing a smile to Henry's face once more, knowing he had helped create a life. This was something he never thought he would ever see happen. Vicki tried to inconspicously wipe the tear that had trickled down her face.

Neither knew what the future held for Bella. She was a new breed of vampire/human hybrid. Time would tell but luckily, they had Dr. Mohadevan now to help them. She had been Vicki's doctor indiscreetly throughout her pregnancy and subsequent birth. Vicki also thought back to Christina's prediction, the word children instead of child, her dream and the fear that one day something evil would come for them. Vicki knew if it did, she would kill it without thinking twice. Those thoughts were pushed away as Vicki enjoyed the serenity of her new family, wondering if this too was a dream and as she felt Henry kiss her once more, knew it was a dream come true.

Looking at the serene picture of the three of them together, it did seem as if Vicki had finally gotten her happily ever after.

But, as with anything in Vicki's life, things were always subject to change.....


End file.
